If It All Ended Tomorrow
by rKAYo
Summary: John, Randy, and Stacy are the best of friends. As seniors at West Newbury High they realize that the time is thin & graduation is near. Join them on their path to accomplish their hopes before leaving the borders of high school and possibly each other.
1. Chapter 1

**If It All Ended Tomorrow**

**Summary:** John Cena, Randy Orton, and Stacy Keibler are the complete opposite of one another but are the best of friends. They are the unnoticed trio in the halls of West Newbury High. Now as seniors the three friends realize that they're time is ticking and graduation is drawing near. Join the three on their journey to accomplish their many hopes before leaving the borders of the high school and possibly each other.

(Carlito, Shelton B, Triple H, Batista, Ric Flair, Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus, Candice Michelle and more Superstars included)

**Rating:**T

**Pairing:** Jorrie (John/Torrie) Rancy (Randy/Stacy)

**A/N:** I was really bored and wrote this for fun. Please review and let me know what you think and I'll continue it. Thanks.

kisses, hugz and jorrie luv **-John4Torrie**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1:**

It was the last week of August which meant two things. For one the summer holiday was over and second the newly born school year was about to begin. Not that he minded at all. John Cena was different from most boys his age, he preferred being at school than at home, would rather walk to places than take the city bus and unlike a group of seventeen year old hormone driven teenage boys at his grade he wasn't a sex crazed teenager who thought about nailing the whole cheerleading squad every second. Living the life of John Cena, girls were the last thing on his mind. He never dates and doesn't party as much as people thought he did. John had better things to do and worry about.

His life since birth was full of anger, pain, tears, and struggles. When he was five his mother Carol had died leaving him and his younger brother Matthew in the care of his father. However care wasn't the word for it. John's father was unemployed and did not worry about anything in the world but himself, the living room sofa, and of course the television where he spent most of his days watching ESPN. He had no concerns for his sons, leaving John with no choice but to support Matthew and himself.

Over the summer John had managed to get a job at a local diner. He worked as a bus boy and cleaned tables for only six bucks an hour. That wasn't much compared to others but at least the pay was enough to put food in both his and Matt's mouths. John is currently still working but had to change his time slots to part time because of the new school year. He was trying to save up enough money to buy a used car from the shop and was well motivated in getting one. He was a senior for crying out loud and here he was still walking to school. What a bummer.

John walks through the neighborhood with his hands buried deep down the pockets of his baggy shorts sporting a sport jersey, a baseball cap, and a padlock chain around his neck. His backpack hung low over one shoulder with his shorts dropping lower exposing his boxers with every step he takes.

Just then a black, fancy looking sports car pulls up in front of him making him halt. He began to study the vehicle and automatically smelled a rich kid in daddy's new ride. The tinted windows roll down and in the car was no other than his best friend, Randy Orton.

"Hey buddy you wanna pull your pants up?"

Randy unlike John had it all. He was good looking, wore clothes from top designers, lived in the so called _Orton Mansion_, had a great relationship with his father and above all had a shit load of money. John couldn't help but envy Randy sometimes. Here was a kid who had a better childhood and life experiences than he did.

"Hop in John. We'll head to school together." Randy says as he leans over to open the passenger's door so John would be able to hop it.

John gets inside the vehicle quickly and plants his bottom down on the leather seating. Before he can a word out Randy says. "Don't slam the door too hard." He warns indicating the car door.

He gives Randy a nod and carefully shuts the door before Randy stepped on the gas and drove off.

"New ride?" Asked John checking out the inside of the car, it looked awfully new.

Randy nods. "Yep, dad bought me it over the summer. I tried talking him into not getting me anymore cars. I'm really tired of new toys man."

Randy's dad Bob Orton owned the biggest and most successful business in all of Boston. The man was damn rich and with Randy being his only child he spoiled him rotten. Although Randy was far was being a spoiled brat. He tries not to get his dad's givings and the fact that he had more money than anyone in town get over his head. Randy was a good person and often gave half of his allowance to school fundraisers.

"So how was your summer?" Randy asked looking ahead at the road through his five hundred dollar sunglasses.

"It was aight, I did nothing but work my ass off."

Randy stepped on the brakes as soon as he met a redlight. "John you don't need to work. I can always lend you a few-"

"No, don't." John says cutting him off before he can finish the sentence. Randy was always willing to split his earnings with John but John refused to take his money. It was just wrong to take your best friend's money. Was it? "How was your summer?" John quickly asked before Randy can throw a protest.

"Um, it was alright. I went on a couple vacations oversea, it was real nice to be out of the states."

"I bet it is."

"Yeah dad took me to Italy and then China to have a look at ancient Chinese artifacts. It was real interesting but got pretty boring at times. You heard from Stacy?" Randy questions blushing at the same time. His like for their other best friend Stacy Keibler was obvious, well between them two at least.

"Yeah, shes probably at campus already. She got zero period starting at 6:55 this morning." John informed.

"Damn." Randy says as he stepped on the gas as the green light lit looking quiet impressed. "That girl, I swear."

Stacy Keibler was the brains in the trio. She was free spirited, opened minded, and well grounded on school work. She loves to live in the moment and lives everyday as if it was her last. She was a 4.0 student and could possibly shed a tear if she had gotten nine questions right on a ten question test. Taking all honor classes and was the head of the Drama and Leadership clubs at school John and Randy can't figure out how she manages to find time to do volunteer hours. Everyday on after school hours she volunteers at the retirement home and spends time with the elderly. Stacy did indeed have a good heart and loved to give back to the community. It didn't hurt to say that she was very beautiful as well.

She stands at 5'11 and was the tallest girl in their year but her height was all about her legs. They were her greatest assets and used them as a weapon to other girls and they envied her ever since she stepped a foot in those hallways. Stacy unlike the other girls was more than a pretty face. She was smart, beautiful, and knew where she was headed which John admired a lot. He had a crush on his female friend for the longest time but stopped his infatuation when Randy proposed his love for Stacy to him.

"Look just make a move on her man. She ain't gonna bite ya." John says looking at Randy.

He shakes his head. "Are you crazy? No way! I can't John! Shes like a sister to me."

John takes his eyes off Randy and set them on the window looking at trees as the cars drove by pass them. "Fine, then I'll make my move on her." He replies trying to push a button in Randy.

It didn't work. Randy was still ratting on under his breath and didn't hear a thing John said. "No, I can't. Shes like my little sister and is off limits. Plus I'm not even in her league." He mutters unaware that John was hearing this.

John tried not to laugh and rolled his eyes instead. "Look Orton make a move on her aight? We're seniors now and your time is gonna be up. Make a move on Stacy before I do. You know how bad I wanna tap her ass as well."

Expecting Randy to throw a punch at him there was silence in the car then suddenly Randy laughs. "What the fuck is funny Orton? I was serious. I'm going for Stacy if you don't get a move on."

Randy continued to laugh knowing this was John's way to anger him just to motivate him in telling Stacy how he felt about her. Randy knew that John used to have a crush on Stacy as well but he was pretty sure that John only saw Stacy as a friend and nothing more. John wouldn't make a move on Stacy when his best friend was currently trying to get with her. He wouldn't do anything of that nature to Randy.

"Your shitting me Cena." Randy replied as soon as he stopped laughing.

"Oh am I?" John challenges.

"Yes, you never date." Randy says nodding. "Or look at girls." He adds in.

"What are you trying to say homie? That I'm gay?"

"I hope not."

"Well I'm not, I just ain't got time for chicks."

"Yeah espeically with the girls at school. Damn some of them can be bitches."

John could not agree anymore. Stacy, Dawn, Jackie, and Amy were the only decent girls in school who are willing to befriend anyone. The rest of the girls were bitches and walked the halls like they owned it. Sadly all of the nice chicks were taken. Dawn was hooked with Eddie, Jackie was with Charlie Hass, Amy had been with Matt Hardy since sixth grade and Stacy well she was single but Randy was sure to get her one of these days.

"So what classes are you taking his year?" Asked Randy.

"The required courses like English 7-8 and Government. I also got an art class, weights, auto repair and a free period." John says trying to remember his schedule.

"Why you still in weights?" Randy continues to question him on the spot. He didn't really understand why John was taking weights for the fourth year in a row. He had all his health credits and no longer needed to take any sort of PE class which was why Science and Math was cut from their schedules.

"Because I can." John answered looking out the window as Randy turned the vehicle to the right as he drove into the parking lot of West Newbury High.

He just smirks at John's answer knowing the reason why John takes weights class every year. All he had to do was look at him. John went from a skinny, lanky, freshman into a six foot one muscle ripping senior in just four short school years. Randy remembered back in their freshmen year when John was a skinny little fourteen year old another freshman named Brock Lenser who was the biggest guy in the pack would bully John in the hallways pushing him against lockers and sometimes beated him up in the bathrooms. Lenser however hasn't done anything to John since the beginning of their Junior year. That was the year when John's muscular figure popped out and Lenser became intimidated by him.

They both exited out of the car as shortly after Randy parked. They headed to the building and passed by a couple of sophomore girls who watched John dreamily as he walked passed by them. Once they passed them completely the girls huddled up in the circle and began to talk like crazy pointing at John. "You got about ten sophomore girls mad about you." Randy says noticing the herd of chicks.

"I don't date sophomores."

"You don't date ever!" Randy corrects as he takes off his sunglasses.

"Like I said Orton, I ain't got time for girls. I got school, Matthew, and my job to worry about it. Plus I'm looking forward in getting a car not a girlfriend."

The two friends walked through the hallways passing by a whole bunch of freshmen who were in line at the registration office. Each of them looked up at John and Randy in fear because of their weight and height. _They were the scary seniors_.

"Remember when we were freshmen on our first day?" Randy whispered to the side as he scanned his blue eyes through the line of tiny fourteen year olds.

John nods. "Yeah, that was one heck of a line."

"Uh huh, but you gotta admit nothing has changed since. Well except the size of Trish Stratus's breast."

John laughs. "Yo dad would of slapped you for that comment."

"Hey, its true. Have you seen them?" Randy asked as they continued to walk.

John shakes his head. "Yes, I've seen them, well not seen them as in no bra, but seen them with a bra and a shirt on."

"Yeah but have you seen them lately?" Randy says slowly.

John becomes irritate. "Why are we talking about this?"

"Because I think they're fake." Randy states.

"Yo, it ain't yo' business whether they fake or not Orton."

"They are Cena." Randy mocks calling John by his last name as well. "Trish always been flat since we've known her c'mon you know that."

"Yeah? So what?"

"I ran into her while I was in Italy and the first thing I noticed was her tits. They were fuckin big, she got them done over the summer." Randy says reflecting back to last month when he ran into the blonde.

"In Italy?" John asked.

"Yep. I guess she didn't want to get them done here. You know how word gets around. I don't understand why she minds. I mean everyone is aware that she got half her face done." Randy rolls his eyes and it was true. Trish was paranoid about the way she looks and been under the knife a couple of times for cosmetic surgery. She was part of the preppiest group of girls in school and always wanted to look her best wanting to be prettiest out of her friends.

John however wasn't paying any attention and just says. "Yeah." He takes a his schedule out of his pockets and to look at his hall locker number. "Yo, Imma look for my locker dawg. I need to dump some of my shit in there. You comin'?"

"Nah, I gotta stop by the office and register my new ride with the campus police."

"Aight then, I'll meet you in the courtyard in ten minutes."

"Ok."

They headed their separate ways. John headed down the hall while Randy turned to his right to enter the main office. John turned around to see Randy was no longer in sight, he turned back.

"Ey John homes!"

He heard Eddie's voice call from behind him. John turns and meets Eddie's profile. Around his arms was the erotic Dawn Marie who had been his girlfriend since Junior year. "Hi John." Dawn greets with a smile showing off her perfect white teeth.

"Yo whats happenin' you guys?" He greets back at the couple.

"Nothing, nothing, homes. What are you up too?"

"I was just looking for my locker."

Eddie then moves closer to him as if he was going to tell him a secret. "Did you hear about Kurt Angle?" He whispered.

"No, what happened?" He asked even though he didn't give a rat's ass about Angle.

"Well tough luck. After the football tryouts over the summer he got in a car accident and it paraziled him from the waist down." Eddie informed as Dawn placed her hand over her mouth. She looked like she was about to tear.

"Oh shit!" John says placing his hand on his chest as he drops his jaws acting as if he was surprised and actually cared. Kurt played in the school's football team since freshmen year and was one hell of a quarterback. "So Angle won't be playin' this year then huh?" John asked knowing the whole varsity team must be going nuts that their best player was sidelined forever. "Its going to be a sucky year for you guys without your star quarterback."

"Yeah thats where you come in." Eddie says.

John raised his eyebrows in curiousity not knowing where that came from. "What are you talking about?"

"Kurt needs a replacement and he wants you to replace him as quarterback this year." Eddie revealed.

He's joking right? He thought to himself knowing Eddie jokes all the time. "What?"

"Angle wants you to be his replacement as quarterback this year." Eddie repeats again and this time John saw the serious glow through his dark eyes and knew this wasn't one of Eddie's jokes. Dawn had already been in tears.

Angle wanted him to fill his position this year? But why? Why him? Angle hated him. "Why?" He asked Eddie.

"Dunno, you'll have to ask him yourself homes. I'm just passing on the message." Eddie shrugs. "So will you play this year? Rey and I are kinda hoping you will."

John takes a deep breath. He played football lots of times before and loved the sport but never wanted to be part of the team. For one he didn't want to take the offer because he wasn't as experienced as the players and half of the varsity team were a bunch of S.O.Bs that he didn't get along with. First there was the most popular jock on campus Brock Lenser who was a big headed meat head full of muscles and skills and no brain what so ever. There was also Hunter and his two lap dogs Ric Flair and Dave Batista, better known as Evolution. They had to be the richest guys in the school behind Randy and the other players on the team were just punks in his eyes. _Masters, Jericho, Copeland_. Yeah punks.

On the other hand he wanted to take the offer. This was his senior year afterall and he hasn't really done anything. Playing in the school's varsity football team as quarterback would look good on his record when he starts to apply for colleges later in the school year. "I'll think about it."

Eddie forms a smile on his face. "Ok then homes, let me know what your decision is. C'mon mamsita!" He says as he pulls Dawn closer to him and they departed.

John located his locker a few seconds later after the encounter with Eddie and Dawn. He spinned the combination in and opened it beginning to place his new school binders inside. His first period class was Government so he left one of the binders inside his bag for the class.

The thoughts about being Kurt Angle's replacement swam through his head. As of now he was in the middle between accepting the offer and turning it down. He wasn't bad at football at all, it was just that he knew he can't play as good as Angle. If he took the offer and didn't play well then every student body who gave a damn about football would hate his guts for his lousy play. Angle was the best quarterback West Newbury High has ever seen in action and replacing him was going to be big shoes to fill in.

John suddenly breaks out of his trance due to three voices that darted from the back of him. It was two males voices along with a female. It took about five seconds for the voices to sink in him and he knew who it was.

Melina, along with her two boys Nitro and Mercury-the Hollywood A Listers or so they say they are. They stopped in the middle of the hall for some chit chat. The three had work on the gossip column section of the school newspaper and was in a deep conversation about the latest gossip that were going to dish about on the first issue. John couldn't help but listen, he tried not too but they were too close to him and loud to avoid.

"This is going to make front pages!" Melina says excitedly.

"Yeah totally rockin'!" Nitro says.

"Whats the column gonna be called?" Asked Mercury.

"Hmm." Melina says thinking as she curled her hair with her finger. "No clue but at least we got a story. I mean I just can't believe it."

Nitro nods in agreement. "Yeah neither can I. Masters is a real idiot for dumping that Wilson chick."

"Yeah he is. Shes freakin hot!" Mercury says giving Nitro a high five.

Melina stomps her boot on the floor. "Hot?" She says looking daggers at Mercury.

He looks at her innocently. "Did I say hot? I meant not!"

Melina smiles looking satisfied with the reply she got. The trio instantly start laughing and headed down deeper into the halls. Once their laugher faded John shuts his locker taking in what the Hollywood A Listers just discussed. Well it looked like the Barbie and Ken of the school called it quits. Masters had dumped his girl. John couldn't care any less but he had to agree with Nitro. Who in the world would dump Torrie Wilson? If he was lucky enough to have Torrie Wilson he'd die happy. What an idiot Masters was, he's about as dumb as Lenser. "He's going to be losing some more now that Angle is off the team." He mutters to himself seeing a losing streak for the varsity team's future.

John pulls his backpack over one shoulder and headed out the doors to the courtyard where most of the students mostly seniors hung out. A fountain was in the middle with benches all piled around it. He looked through the place and spotted most of his fellow years there. Adam and Jay better known as Edge and Christian was hanging around by the trees whispering into each other's ears like little girls telling each other secrets, The Hardy brothers along with Amy were standing by the bicycle racks hanging on them while Evolution was standing on one side of the fountain checking out the group of the prettiest girls in the school who were seated on one of the benches all with their legs crossed lady style.

"John!" Stacy appears running behind him.

"Hey!" He smiles as she almost knocks him off his feet giving a huge hug.

"Oh my gawd, I missed you so much! How was your summer?" She asked as she let him go.

"It was aight. You?"

"Oh it was fantastic! I visited my other half of the family in Baltimore and met a few cousins I've never met before." She tells.

"Thats cool. How was zero period?"

"It was alright. I just got out. Gawd forbid I gotta be here early just for that class. Anyways wheres Randy? I haven't seen him since last school year."

John shrugs. "Dunno, I left him at the office. Maybe he's still in there."

Stacy looks around. "Oh wait, there he is now!" She says being full of joy at the sight of Randy.

Randy comes towards them and she gives him a hug as well. John gives Randy a _make a move on her _look when Stacy had her back turned still hugging Randy. "Nice to see you again Stace." Randy says as John rolls his eyes. Randy collects girls like baseball cards and this is what he says to the girl he wants?

"Same to you too." Stacy says as she pulls away from Randy.

"Aww." Says a voice approaching them.

Stacy rolled her eyes in annoyance as the group of mean girls walk in the scene. These girls were the deadiest chicks on campus. They spread gossip faster than wildfire and can destroy a man. They were Candice Michelle, Maria Kanellis, Torrie Wilson, and Trish Stratus.

Candice Michelle was the school's bicycle because almost every guy in school has ridden on her. She had long black hair with erotic looking eyes and looked more like a porn star than anything else. She was seductive and can steal any girl's boyfriend in a matter of seconds.

Maria Kanellis was probably the sweetest in the pack. She had been attending a Christian school all her life and was new to West Newbury High last school year. Her parents are very religious and forbid her from partying, dating, cussing, eating meat, wearing sexy underwear, having boys over at their house, going out unless it was with her pack, etc. She wasn't very bright as well and was always misunderstood.

Torrie Wilson had to be the most popular gal in the pack. She was blonde, beautiful, and had good vibes. She was the Junior homecoming queen and people were already betting their money in that she'll win the crown again, this time in the Senior homecoming dance. There was nothing that Torrie couldn't do. She was in the track team, cross country, volleyball team, swim team, and head of the cheerleading squad. She was the most talked about, most popular chick in school and everyone knew her name. Every girl wanted to be her and every guy wanted to nail her. She was a life sized Barbie that everyone admired.

Trish Stratus had a rep for being a straight up bitch. Although Torrie was her best friend she envied Torrie secretly and grew jealous of her but sticked with Torrie for her popularity so she can be noticed. Trish was as nasty as they come and as evil as they get. She can't stand anyone who looks better than she does and hates anyone who isn't in her class.

"Yes?" Stacy says looking at the four girls up and down wondering what they want. They usually never talk to her because she wasn't in their league.

"Well since your head of the Leadership club we were wondering if we can set up lemonade and cookie stands in the courtyard at lunchtime." Torrie says sweetly.

"For what exactly?" Asked Stacy.

"Its a fundraiser for the cheerleading squad to get ourselves new uniforms this year." Trish says.

Stacy rolls her eyes. "You guys are rich. Doesn't daddy have enough money to sponsor you guys uniforms? We have enough stands being put up at the courtyard for lunch sorry." Stacy answers.

Maria frowns as Candice dropped her jaw as if Stacy slapped her. Trish looked at Torrie waiting for Torrie to say something. "Theres other stands?" Torrie asked.

Stacy nods. "Yep, I already booked Matt, Jeff, and Amy for their tshirt stand to raise money for Amy's ADORE club, Carlito's bobbing for apples stand to raise money to replace all old school computers and your boyfriend Trish, Jericho had me book him a spot for his band. I guess they'll be playing here today."

Trish smiles at the mention of her boyfriend's name. "I'm so sorry guys, theres nothing I can do, we're all full in the courtyard." Stacy finishes.

"Thats alright." Torrie says putting a sweet smile on her face.

"We'll just talk to Mr.Mcmahon about it and hopefully he'll be a bigger help than you!" Candice says as she walks away.

"Some oral persecution." Trish says grinning as she headed, trailing along behind Candice.

Torrie giggles. "Well thanks anyway Stacy. I'll see you guys around." She says waving at them.

"Bye John." Maria says shyly as she followed Torrie.

"Bye John." Randy mocks in a girlish tone as John spit flames at him. "Dude, Maria has it in hard for you."

Stacy laughs. "Yeah she does."

"Shut up." John snaps.

"Uh gawd I can't stand those girls." Randy says shaking his head. "You handled that pretty well Stace."

"Oh Randy they're not that bad. Its just Trish and Candice thats bitches. Torrie and Maria are really nice." Stacy states.

"Yeah too bad Torrie can't see through Trish and see that shes using her for popularity." Randy utters. "Torrie is as dumb as Maria."

"She is not dumb!" Stacy yells. "She had the second highest test score in our exam last year beating me and behind Kurt Angle. The girl has an IQ Randy." She corrects.

The mention of Kurt Angle brought John back in the conversation. "Speaking of Angle, I gotta tell you guys something." He says.

Randy and Stacy both lay their eyes on John. "What?" They both said.

"He got in an accident after the football tryouts and is going to be sidelined. He wants me to replace him this year." John fills his two friends in.

Stacy's eyes litted up. "As quarterback? Wow! John that is good news for you! I'm so happy, take the offer, say yes!"

Randy however was the opposite and looked kinda unsure. "Whoa, I'm not so sure if thats a good idea. I mean you don't get along with half of the varsity team. I mean you have Masters, Lenser, and Hunter."

John sighs. "I don't give a rat's ass about those punks. Masters is a big headed, cocky, little bitch, Lenser is a brainless wart, a male version of Maria and Hunter? Well he's a little bitch too."

"Well its up to you John."

"I think you should do it." Stacy says. "It will look good on your record. You need to start doing things now, this is the year where you have to stand out and shine John. You haven't done anything. Randy contributed so much money to fundraisers and is the top donater to the school. Me on the other hand is head of the Drama and Leadership clubs. You have to do something John. Take Angle's offer."

Randy seemed to nod and came to a decision about this. "Do it man."

* * *

**Please review, thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey ya!**

Thanks a MILLION for the sweet reviews. Wow, I got 13 of them for just one chapter, you guys rock and I guess this fic does as well judging by the number of feedback I got. I'm obviously going to continue this story so heres the second chapter. I tried really hard on making it high schoolist as possible. I graduated last year and will write about the things I've experienced in the hallways, in the classroom, at lunch, bathrooms, locker rooms, you name it. I will do that just to make it realistic and write about what high school is really like. It was the best years of my life and I was sad to see it go.

The normal high school drama will steam up once this story really gets going. I'm so excited that the excitement is killing me.

I apoloigize for the length of this chapter if its too long. Writing long chapters has always been my style so every update will be about this length. I will be dumping heavy loads with every update so stay tuned for that.

In the meantime, heres chapter 2. _Please read and review_.

_kisses, hugz, and jorrie luv_

**-Torrie Fan**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:**

John was very thankful that the first period trady bell took forever to ring. Randy for some reason convinced him to drop him off at his first period Calucus class. The class was located at the other side of the building opposite of where his first period was. He was going to beat the Orton kid to pieces if he was to be late on the first day back.

He speed walked through the almost empty halls as he hears lockers shut. Quickening his pace he tries to reach his destination but when he turned to a corner he ran into a herd of Junior girls who walked the halls at a speed of .05 miles per hour. "Move it!" He screams at them tearing right through their group causing one of the blondes to fall on her ass. If he wasn't running late to class he would of been nice to help her up but things weren't that way and he ignored it acting like he didn't knock anyone down.

"Cena, you asshole!" Lauren Jones had yelled after him as her pose helped her to her feet.

"Yeah, just keep walking Cena! Don't even say sorry or anything!" Michelle McCool snaps as she helps Lauren dust the dirt off her skirt.

"Idiot!" Joy Giovannoni yells.

"Dumbass!" Amy Webber added.

John was already far down the hall to hear any of the stuff coming out of their mouths. He continued to walk and finally reached his desired destination. He looked up at the clock above the classroom door and saw that the trady bell was going to ring in a minute. He took a breath of relief, damn he made it on time. The Orton kid wasn't going to get a beating.

American Government was his first period. It was a required course for Seniors only in order to complete their history credits. Classes like these were his least favorites. They were boring, dull, full of lecturing, and note taking. It was a waste of good paper, ink on his pen, and the led on his pencil. History was pointless. This year's class was sure to be the opposite of boring. Why? His teacher, Teddy Long. Mr.Long was said to be the coolest teacher in West Newbury High. Since freshman year John had heard many things about Long from former Seniors. They said that he favored the right students, was fair to everyone, didn't give out homework, and talks in slang, a language John knew and spoke very well.

He reached the classroom but before he can step a foot inside someone from behind him bumped their way through him causing him to lose his balance. John tripped into the classroom but didn't hit the floor. Thankfully a desk on the side was there and he held on it preventing himself from hitting the ground.

"Loser." Brock Lenser says as he passes by John coldly with his girlfriend Sable in his arms. She amusingly giggles and John held himself back from launching at the meat head. He watches as the couple sat down side by side at a table in the far right of the classroom.

"Hey John! Over here!" Someone in the room called at him.

He took his eyes off Lenser and looked around the class. Jeff Hardy was waving at him from the back of the classroom. He was with both Amy and Matt who sat close to one another and was in a deep conversation about something.

Uh, friends. People he actually got along with. John moved to the back and sat in the empty desk next to Jeff.

"So Lenser is starting again?" He asked as he faces John moving his body to the right.

"You saw that?" John asked back.

"Who didn't? You almost fell on your face if it wasn't for that desk. He's a loser John, don't let him get to you."

Amy unwraps Matt's arms from her shoulder and sits down on top of John's desk looking at him. "Speaking of losers, don't you agree that there are a lot in this class?"

John looks around at the other students he'll be stuck with for a whole school year. Scanning through, he could not agree anymore with Amy. There was no other student body in the class room that he liked. The football jocks Masters and Jericho were seated at a table with Trish and Candice. Trish was on Jericho's lap playing his hair as Candice pulled her seat closer to Masters trying to comfort him.

"Slut." Amy hissed to John. "Masters just broke up with Torrie and shes all over him. What kind of friend is that?"

John nods in reply remembering what Melina and her boys discussed earlier in the halls. Chris Masters was the luckiest guy on campus when he had the most wanted chick in school around his arms. Every guy envied him for that, even John.

"I can't believe shes still going for guys after what she did to Carlito." Amy continued.

"Carlito?" Asked John dumbfounded.

"It was last school year, didn't you hear? Candice wasn't suppose to pass Junior year so she got Carlito to do all her homework and give her the answers on the exams."

"She used him for that?"

Amy nods. "Yep, she had him thinking that they were dating when it was all an act just to get him to help her. Carlito was so crushed! I can just beat Candice for that."

Carlito was part of a group with the smartest boys in school. His best friends were Charlie Hass and Shelton Benerigum. The three spent most of their lunch period in the library working on some computer projects. They weren't in Stacy's league in the brains department but still were in the running.

"Who cares if Candice is trying to get with Masters? They're right for one another. Unlike Torrie, Candice is actually going to give him some." Jeff says to Amy.

John laughs as Amy replied. "From what we heard from Melina, Masters broke up with Torrie because she didn't want to have sex with him. How lame is that?" She informed John.

"He can get some off Candice for sure. That chick will do anyone." Matt says winking at both Jeff and John.

"Well shame Torrie isn't giving Masters any lately." John says as he leans back on his seat making himself comfortable.

"Torrie never gave Chris any. Shes a virgin." Amy informed as Matt and Jeff laughed. "Whats so funny?"

"Torrie a virgin is like calling Trish one." Jeff said.

Amy rolls her eyes. "Yeah well unlike Trash, I mean Trish, Torrie respects herself and isn't going to throw herself at a random guy. Shes waiting for the right guy and I respect that."

Matt shakes his head. "Thats not true Ames. Torrie will actually have sex with anyone if it wasn't for the promise ring her dad gave her."

Torrie's father Al Wilson was a preacher and had her swore that she wasn't to be deflowered by any man until marriage. Torrie was his only daughter and he was very overprotective of her. "Shes not a slut Matt."

"I didn't say she was a slut."

John watches at the couple bicker about something not important. "So Masters broke up with her because she was virginal?" John asked Jeff.

He nods. "Yeah, well Melina says so."

"How the fuck does Melina know all this shit?" John questions wondering where the hell Melina gets all this information.

"C'mon John. Melina is like the top reporter for the school paper, she knows everything." Jeff states the obvious. Melina had to be the nosiest person in the school. She spends her lunch hours with her boys Nitro and Mercury and the three donate their time to listen to others's conversation. Gossip was caused by those three and rumor spreads. John remembers last school year when they printed out an article on the paper that Sable had been sleeping with Principal Mcmahon. Mr.Mcmahon banned them from writing on the paper but due to the lack of people working on the school paper he gave the three their positions back this school year just as long as they didn't put anyone's personal business in writing.

"Wait a minute, I heard Melina talking bout writing bout the Masters and Wilson breakup for the paper. Isn't that personal business? She can get banned again." John states.

Jeff shakes his head. "Mcmahon doesn't care just as long as its not about him or his family. If Melina prints that story out Torrie is gonna flip and Mcmahon is gonna do nothing but put more gasoline in the fire."

John sighs. "Whatever thats their problem. I'm just freakin' happy Melina hasn't got shit on me yet."

The trady bell rang and everyone took their seats. The room became silent as the door opened. The shortest man in the school faculty walked in. It was Mr.Long. He wore black rimmed glasses, black leather shoes and a suit that was bigger than he was. He walked to the front of the class where his desk was located and set his suitcase down. He then sat on top of the desk so he was able to see them.

"Well da summer iz over and itz time to get diz school year crackin. I can see y'all got new books, new folders, new shoes, some haircuts, and you also have a new teacher! I'm Mr.Long and I will be your American Government teacher dis school year playas. It is going to be a fun year of learning about our Government system here in the U.S. We will have debates, law discussions, presidential lecturing, and more. Now I must take attendance so holla if I call yo name."

Everyone was still quiet as Mr.Long took a sheet of paper out of his suitcase. He grabbed a pencil out of the pencil jar on his desk coughs and starts. "Candice Michelle Beckham."

"Here." She replies.

Teddy looks up and spots her. "Well hello there Miss.Beckham welcome to class. May I ask if you have any talents?"

She nodded excitedly. "Why yes Mr.Long."

"Well do you mind showing the class?"

"No problem." She smiles as she gets off her seat. "I can do this." She says as she starts twirling around. Amy rolls her eyes in disgust as she bobs Jeff upside the head for whistling at Candice.

Teddy nods. "Ok, that was some talent." He takes his eyes off Candice and continued on the roll sheet. "John Cena." He looks up at the class.

John raises his hand. "Yo Mr. Long. Whats happenin'?"

Teddy grins. "Oh nothin', nothin' playa. Hows you?"

"All good in the hood, I'm happy to here with you T.Low."

The class laughs with the new nickname John gave Mr.Long. Teddy just looks back at the sheet and calls out another student. "Amy Dumas?"

"Here." She says raising her hand.

"Welcome to class Miss. Dumas. May I ask what your interests are babygirl?"

"Well, Mr.Long I run a club this school year called Adore. Its care for animals club you see."

Teddy nods. "So your an animal girl huh?"

"You bet ya."

"Jeff and Matt Hardy?" Teddy calls out getting back to attendance.

"Here." They both said.

"You playas are twins?" He asked looking at the two brothers at the back noticing their same face features.

They both nodded. "Crackalackin." Teddy says. "Brock Lenser."

Brock raises his hand. "Here. Um, Mr. Long I have a question."

"What is it playa?"

"I'm confused about something. I know your kinda of like a history teacher so was there ever a war with the West and East? Was that the Civil War?"

Teddy shakes his head. "No, the Civil War was between the North and South. The East and the West had no war."

"Yeah but what about Tupac and Biggie? That was war between the East and the West."

Oh my fuckin gawd. John thought feeling that this was going to go on for the whole class period. "Tupac and Biggie are not in the history books playa. Thats a whole other thing your thinking bout."

* * *

Randy sat there holding his rolled up fist in anger. It has been twenty minutes since Mr. Patrick had given the class their homework. He had half a class period to work on it but the simple review math problems printed on the paper was in the least of his interest. His blue eyes was icy on the spot and his focus was on something else. 

Everything was going fine at first. Stacy and him had first period together and he couldn't be any happier. They were going to work on the review worksheet together when the bastard stepped in and took her from right under his nose. Randy had just gotten up to sharpen his pencil when Stacy wasn't where he left her. She was now sitting close next to Andrew Test in the front of the classroom.

The bastard supposably didn't understand how to do the problems and asked Stacy for help. How can you not understand the problems? They were simple two step solve for x equations review from last year's Algebra class. But Andrew wasn't fooling anyone, not fooling Randy at least. He knew that since last school year Test was crushing on Stacy and the _I don't understand this help me_ act was his way of making a move on Stacy. _His Stacy_.

Randy continued to stare at the pair in anger, with bad blood rushing through his veins. He never was a jealous person but when it comes to some guy other than John having a conversation with Stacy even if it was innocent he'd lose it. He couldn't stand the feeling that gets him thinking that they made their move on Stacy before he did. Randy couldn't take it anymore and calls out to Stacy, for the third time.

"Hey Stacy, can you come here for a second? I don't understand number ten." He says pulling the same act Test was.

"In a minute Randy!" She hissed back annoyingly not looking him in the eyes. This was the third time he called for her in two minutes and she was starting to get irritated. She had her back turned to him and all Randy can see was Test's hand resting on the back of her shoulder.

"Uh what Stace?" Randy whines. "You said that like ten minutes ago, c'mon!"

"It wasn't ten minutes ago Randy! Your calling for me every twenty seconds and its bugging me!" She snaps this time turning around to face him.

"Well thats because I need your help Stace." Randy says.

Stacy places her hand on her hips. "Just wait. Andrew needs my help as well. I'll help you when I'm done helping him." She states as she turns back around to Test.

"But Stacy I really-"

"Hold your panties Orton can you see shes helping me?" Test says over Stacy's head looking straight at Randy who was sitting a couple of tables away. "Why don't you get that five hundred dollar graphing calculator daddy bought you and push some buttons and leave Stace and I alone."

"Oh yeah? Why don't you drop out of this class since you can't even do simple math problems!" Randy spits back and it seemed to anger Test.

But before Test can say anything back Stacy jumps in and turns on Randy. "If I'm not mistaken Randy you were asking for my help too because you said you didn't understand. Why don't you drop out of the class as well?" She says angrily having enough of Randy. He's been bothering her every second and she was getting sick of it.

That was it. Randy was about to jump out of his seat and pull Stacy back with him until two strong hands land on his shoulder preventing him to get up. He looks around at his surroundings and sees that three guys were circling him blocking his clear view of Stacy and Test.

The guy on his right was Ric Flair, a much older senior whose been held back over ten times and didn't bother in just dropping out of school. The huge hands planted on his shoulder belonged to no other than the most feared guy in the hallways The Animal, Dave Batista. Everytime his guy would walk through the halls the place would clear. People would hide in their lockers or run to the nearest open class room just to get out his way. But he was no scarier than the guy standing over in front of Randy.

"Well look who we have here boys. Its the Orton Kid." Hunter Hemesly says staring down at Randy who was still nailed down on the chair by Dave's strong grip.

"What do you want?" Randy asked.

Hunter turns his head around for a second then looked back at Randy. "You got your eyes on Keibler?" He asked pointing at Stacy who was now sitting very close to Test. Both their heads were leaning down on the assignment, their lips a few inches apart.

"I missed the part where that concerns you." Randy says.

Hunter looks at both Ric and Dave and grins. "I'm doing an opening Orton."

"Opening? Opening of what?"

"An _Evolution_ opening." He informs.

* * *

"Alright listen up ladies!" Paul Hayman, the Weights coach, blew his whistle in the gym. 

"Ladies?" John heard Carlito mumble under his breath as he looks around the class looking confused as ever since there was no females in sight. "Ladies?" He says again.

"He was talkin' to us dawg." John says to Carlito.

"Oh." He replied getting it.

"Alright enough of the side conversations!" Hayman yells as he scans through the male students sitting on the bleachers. He coughs and continues. "Welcome to Weights. If this is your first time taking his course than I'm Coach Hayman and I will be your Weights coach this year. If you taken this class before than you know the everyday routine and what goes down in this hell. The goal is this class is to sweat and to work out every inch of your flesh until it gives out! This isn't your ordinary PE class, this is Weights. It is a class for men, not boys. So if you can't take heavy workouts than I suggest you signup with your counselor and drop this course. I don't put up with pussy boys or bitching girls. Any questions?"

No one raised their hands. John looked around and saw that no one new was in the class. Every male body in the gym had taken the class before and knew Hayman's way of teaching. John never liked Hayman but being in his class for all four school years he was used to the fucker. Hayman was as tough as any coach comes. He walks around teasing and taunting his students just to drive them in doing more work. "We will start dressing out on Wenesday so be sure to bring your attire. I will not accept any non suits, so be sure to dress out fully. Crystal?"

"Clear." Everyone says including John.

"CRYSTAL!" Hayman yelled louder.

"CLEAR!" They all shouted at the top of their lungs.

"CRYST-" Hayman suddenly stops due to the sudden whistles and catcalls that came from half his class.

John looks around to see what was going on when his eyes landed on Torrie Wilson. She was in a simple pink top, with a white mini skirt and matching sparkling pink heels. She sported a few tiny butterfly clips on her curled blonde hair and white Louis Vuitton bag with a couple of binders and textbooks on her arms. Yep, that most certainly explained the catcalls and whistles.

Torrie approached Hayman and handed him her schedule which he grabbed from her before she can completely slip it out of her binder. "I'm sorry I'm late Coach." She says innocently.

Hayman read her schedule and looked at her in disbelief. "Your in this class Ms. Wilson?"

She nods. "Yes."

Hayman looked at her up and down and studied her profile. "No offense or anything but have you thought about taking Women's Weights instead?" He asked.

"I took that class last year and wanted to try the regular Weights course. This class." She says standing her ground.

"Hmm, tell me Ms. Wilson what makes you think you can survive in this class when you can't even make it here on time?" He asked nailing her deeper as the atmosphere grew tense. Hayman was known not to take any girls in his class because he believed in male power and was sure a female can't do what a guy can.

"Don't kick her out of the class! Shes hot!" A Junior Mark Jindrad called from the top of the bleachers breaking the uncomfortable silence as laughs exploded.

Hayman took one last look at Torrie before handing her back her schedule. "Lets hope you can make it through Ms.Wilson." He says as she takes the schedule from his hold.

"Thanks." She says as she walks towards the bleachers of men.

Every eye in the class was on her. Of course they were, who expected to see a girl like Torrie in a Weights class? A class thats designed for men only. John's eyes never left Torrie as she took a seat at the first row of the bleachers with her back facing him. _Brave girl_. He thought to himself never expecting a girl like her to sign up for these types of courses.

"Slut." Masters coughs from three rows behind John causing everyone to take their eyes off Torrie and place it on him. It was pretty obvious who Masters threw the name too and they stared daggers at him. Within an hour every student body in the school had found out about the Masters and Wilson breakup. It was the latest talk and made everyone want to hear more about it.

Masters ignored the stares half the guys were giving him and pretended like nothing nasty came out of his mouth. Hayman was too busy talking to the PE teacher at the other side of the gym to hear anything. This time Masters was talking to Jericho and Copeland but due to the silence in the area he spoke loudly so the whole class mainly Torrie can hear.

"Yeah, I mean can you believe it? Turning down sex with the hottest guy in the school? Stupid whore was probably getting some from someone else." He starts.

Jericho chokes. "You the hottest bloke here? Puh-lease, I'm a sexy beast!"

John took his eyes off the two friends and rolls his eyes. He didn't want to hear this shit. Everyone was aware that Masters and Wilson were over and he didn't need to rub it in some more. John looked at Torrie from the back of the head and saw that she was ignoring this. She was now digging in her bag as if she wasn't hearing the flapping gums of her ex boyfriend's mouth.

"Well at least Trish is giving you some Jericho." Masters continued.

"Oh yeah!" Jericho says excitedly as John grew sick of hearing this. He didn't want to hear whether Jericho was getting some or not. The whole class was quiet and listening, half of them hoping Jericho would give details on how Trish was in bed. To John's relief he didn't because Masters quickly changed the subject back to him and Torrie.

"She was a fuckin' tease. I mean for weeks she gave me hints that she was ready to have sex but then completely turned me down. Shes hot one minute and cold the next."

"Yeah I feel ya Masters. I hate chicks like that but wasn't she a virgin?"

"Well she certainly doesn't dress like one." He laughs.

John had enough. Lenser with his East and West war confusion that went on through the whole class period during first was enough to drive him up the wall. He wasn't about to sit here and hear another round of crap in this class. "Ey Masters! Shut the fuck up dawg!" He taking his eyes off Torrie and turned his body around to face Masters.

"Hey!" Masters called back. "Why don't you mind your own business Cena?"

Everyone in the class darted their eyes on John and Chris. They knew John wasn't the type of person to back down easily so this was going to be good. "Well gee dawg, I'am minding my business but its hard not since you obviously want the whole class to hear you bitch bout yo ex-girl."

"I ain't bitching about that whore!"

"Aight then man, shut your damn piehole. We all know you dumped her and you don't need to rub it in any further. Its not our fault she wasn't giving you any. Damn!" John says as he takes his eyes off Masters and turns back around meeting Carlito's grinning face. He seemed to be enjoying this.

"Yeah it was because she was fuckin' someone. You know who the slut was screwin' Cena?"

John laughs playfully. "Whatever you say man. Maybe she wasn't giving you any because your masterlock was a bit too small for her taste."

The whole class explodes in laugher again including Jericho and Copeland. Masters threw them a look and they shutted up. John puts a cockily smile on his face feeling proud of himself, its been awhile since he's made a class laugh and he could of swore he heard Torrie giggle.

Everyone grabbed all their belongings and setted down the bleachers when the bell rang. John placed his backpack low over one shoulder as he took one last look at Masters who gave him a nasty look. "Lets go John." Carlito says pulling John by the arm as they headed down the steps, John's eyes were still on Masters, the two was having a quiet a stare down and it informed John that this wasn't over.

As soon as Carlito and him left the gym they met Randy as he was passing by the gym doors. Randy kinda looked ticked off and brushed against both John and Carlito ignoring them when they greeted. "That wasn't cool!" Carlito says. Just then he spots his friends Charlie and Shelton. He gave John a nod and departed.

John looked at Randy as the two walk to the other side of the building to John's locker. It was lunchtime so the halls were as crowded as ever. It took them over five minutes just to reach the other side of the school. Randy was quiet throughout the whole walk making John grow curious in what was wrong with him.

"You ok dawg?" He asked as he opened his locker and placed his backpack inside.

"Fine." Randy replies quickly not giving him more than that.

Knowing Randy better than anyone else in the world John knew he wasn't fine. He can smell a lie when he hears one. "Let me guess, something happened with Stacy?"

Randy sighs. "No, its just Test pissed me off at first period today."

"Exactly, because of Stacy."

"Well no not really but...yeah OK it was because of STACY!" Randy says as he runs his fingers through his spiked hair and leans against the locker next to John's being confused.

John had promised himself to stay away from the Randy and Stacy situation. He didn't want to involve himself in it but somehow he knew they were both going to manage to put him in the mess. He was both their best friend afterall and the last thing he wanted was to be stuck in the middle being friends with them both while they're in a fight. He decides to change the subject not being interested in what happened between his friends. He was sure to hear it somehow later anyway. "You have T. Low for government?" He asked Randy although he didn't care about the question itself.

"Is that Long? Yeah, I have him at the end of the day." Randy answered.

"He's cool." John says

"What do we do in the class?"

"Our class didn't do shit. T.Low was explaining the Civil War to Lenser all period." He says as he shuts his locker and the two head out the halls. "Where you wanna go for lunch?"

Being Seniors gave them the piviliage to have off campus lunches. It was probably the best thing about being a top dawg in the school. No more school cafeteria food that they ate for three school years. Randy shrugs. "Dunno, but I don't want to be in the courtyard. Jericho and his band is playing there remember what Torrie said earlier?"

John nods. "Yeah, I remember."

"Cena." A familiar voice calls from behind him. They both turn around and saw the unpleasant sight of Kurt Angle.

Angle was in a wheelchair and was being rolled towards them by the biggest trouble maker in the school. Luther Reigns. If anyone here was most likely to be exspelled it would be him. The guy bullied and beated up people for no reason at all. Seeing him with a perfect straight A student like Angle was very odd. "What in the hell?" Randy whispers to him.

"Cena." Angle says again looking up at John from his wheelchair.

"Angle." John says looking down at him.

"Orton." Kurt says looking at Randy as Randy waved. "So did Guerrero tell you?" He asked.

"Uh yeah he did." Answered John.

"Well? What do you think? Can you play for me this year?" Angle asked although it sounded more like a demand to say yes. But John wasn't going to yes that easily. There was something fishy about this. He didn't understand why Angle would pick him over the other guys. Shelton played for the team last year as well as Charlie. They were both trained by Angle and John didn't know why he didn't pick them.

"Just a second Kurt, why me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why do you want me to play for you this year? I mean theres better guys out there." John points out.

Kurt sighs deeply. "I seen you play Cena and you play really well. Thats why I'm not doing tryouts for my replacement because I've found him. I mean no offense or anything Orton but I picked John over you because I thought you wouldn't wanna put your good looks on the line." Kurt says looking at Randy who blushed like a girl. He always loved it when people told him how good looking he was. "Don't you want to be part of the team?" Angle asked looking back at John.

"I don't play well with others." He stated.

"It doesn't matter. Your playing for me not the team. Who cares about the other players? I don't care if you like them or not. You play for me and thats all you have to do. Don't you want to be noticed for once Cena? Be in the school's history for something great? I mean c'mon we all know you haven't done anything for the school since Freshman year."

Kurt was basically repeating what Stacy said to him earlier. Do it John, take the offer. They were saying. Although he already came to a decision this morning after talking with Stacy. He was going to take it. "Fine." He answers.

Angle smiles. "You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Practice starts tomorrow after school, the first game is on Friday. Theres a meeting tomorrow at lunch in the locker room so don't be late. I'll give you my gear tomorrow during the meeting. Got it?"

John nods. "Yeah."

Angle smiles again. "Don't disappoint me Cena. I'm counting on you. To the courtyard Luther!" He lastly says as Luther wheeled him into the exit to the courtyard.

"So its official." Randy says. "Your on the team! As quarterback!" He says excitedly. "Oh man am I gonna show up at every game this season."

He shakes his head in reply. "Don't bother."

Randy sighs. "Dude, you won't be that bad. I agree with Angle, I've seen you play John and your better than half the guys on the team."

John rolls his eyes. "Well of course your going to say that. Your my best friend, stop kissing my rear end Orton. Its sickening me."

He laughs. "And you know its true! You know your great at football."

John just continuously shook his head as they walked down the halls. Randy didn't know anything about football or any other sport other than golf, fishing, or tennis. He was a real daddy's boy indeed. "Have you thought about joining the golf team this year?" John teases. "Or what about the chess club?"

Randy throws an evil look at John. "Shut up."

"FIGHT IN THE WEST HALL!" Ken Kennedy yelled from behind both John and Randy making them jump as their ears ringed.

Before the information can register with them a flock of students that were walking in front of them suddenly drop all of their belongings, turned their bodies around, and ran towards were Ken Kennedy was speeding. The herd of students got bigger and they were being pushed, punched, and bumped into. A fight. John thought as soon as the information scanned through his mind. A fight on the first day back. Crackin. "C'mon Orton!" John says as he joined in the running and rushed to the West Hall.

Randy brushes himself off, dusting the dirt that got on his button shirt when he was bumped into. He looks up and to see that John was no longer in sight as more students pile into the West Hall. He rolls his eyes in annoyance. Seriously, people acted like they haven't seen a fight before. "John! Wait!" He yells out as he too rushed into the hall to find John.

The West Hall was crowded as ever when John reached it. The students inside was chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" informing him that it hasn't officially started. Good, he was here on time. Luckily half the students in there had been sophomores so he easily pushed his way to the front of the circle to see who was fighting. When he got to the front he found himself standing in between Carlito and Shelton. They were both standing still looking straight ahead at the two ladies in the center. "Just hit her sucka!" John heard Booker T yell from the other side of the crowd.

Melina and Torrie were standing face to face in the middle of the circle arguing with Nitro and Mercury close behind Melina and Torrie's gang on her side. "Whats going on?" John asked Shelton.

Shelton keeps his eyes on the two girls. "Well it started a couple of seconds ago, nothing had happened yet. Basically, Trish had Melina in her computer class fourth period and caught Melina typing up a story about Torrie for the school paper. You know Trish and what a sneak she is. She told Torrie and caused this." Shelton informs without taking his eyes off the girls.

"Man they better start hitting each other before Mcmahon gets here and it won't be cool!" Carlito says from John's other side.

Just then Randy cuts in between John and Carlito. "Whats going on?" He says breathlessly.

But before either one of them can fill Randy in, it happened. Torrie had just slapped Melina across the face, hard. So hard that the click echoed through the halls. With that the two girls were at each other's throats. Pulling hair, slapping each other, strangling, and soon did a roll on the ground. Mercury and Nitro looked at each other deciding what to do as Trish, Candice, and Maria cheer for Torrie who looked like she was winning. Nitro and Mercury gave a nod to one another and walked to the fighting girls and separated them. Mercury grabbed Melina's claws off Torrie as Nitro tossed the blonde to the side causing Torrie to fall against a locker.

"Hey! That wasn't cool!" Carlito yells through the noise as the crowd booed Nitro and Mercury for stopping the fight.

"What in the hell is going on in here!" Mr.Mcmahon's voice rang through the hall. Everyone went quiet and even some ran out the side doors thinking that they would be in trouble for watching a fight. Half the hall cleared as Mr.Mcmahon made his way to the front as Trish, Candice, and Maria helped Torrie up.

"She attacked me first Mr.Mcmahon!" Melina screams with tears in her eyes as she cups her right cheek where Torrie's first blow hit.

Trish smirks and replies for Torrie who was too pissed off to say anything back to Melina's words. "Well maybe if you sticked your nose out of other people's business and didn't type that little article of yours this would of never happened." She says as she taps Torrie on the shoulder who looked murderous.

"Oh keep your legs closed slut before we write about you!" Melina fires back not caring if her comeback to Trish was bad. She wasn't in a mood to stand here and think of something better to say. She was spitting out words that came to mind first.

"Write about me and I'll shred you whore." Trish threats burning a hole in Melina's face.

"Alright!" Vince roars between the ladies. "Thats enough, Melina and Torrie in my office now!" He demands as he storms out of the West Hall wanting Torrie and Melina to follow along.

Melina stomps her boot on the ground as Trish places both of her hands on Torrie's shoulder offering some words of comfort before Torrie departs to the office. "Don't cry sweetie. At least we caught her before she can publish it to the paper, you have nothing to worry about Tor." Trish says softy as Randy rolls his eyes at her remark. The four boys were still there watching the outcomes hoping the two girls would get on each other again.

Torrie's cheeks go red and she began to cry slowly. "I-I just hope Mr.Macmahon doesn't suspend or exspell me Trish!"

Trish sighs. "Tor if Macmahon knows whats good for the school he'll exspell that trash Melina and will not punish you. Your a major asset to the school and this place would go to the dogs if your gone."

"But I hit her first Trish, I'm going to be the one in trouble."

"Torrie, listen to me sweetie. Your the head cheerleader and Vince will not suspend or exspell you. He knows your too good for that and plus if he does Candice will make damn sure he changes his mind." Trish states as Candice grins evilly with Trish. Maria just stood there looking at her three friends beingconfused as ever. Her green eyes jump from Torrie, to Trish, to Candice, trying to understand what Trish wastalking about.

"_Whatever_." Randy whispers to John. "You know Trish wouldn't do anything if Torrie gets exspelled. Thats what she wants so she can take over the school because she can't do it when Tor is around."

John ignores the Orton kid and just watches as the ladies hug each other. "Actually I don't care if Mcmahon suspends me because I'm not sorry for what I did to Melina." Torrie manages to say as she wipes her tears. She then walks pass John, Randy, Carlito, and Shelton ignoring their eyes as if they weren't there. She follows after Vince who was already ahead.

John thought he heard Melina mutter, "Oh you will be sorry." as she brushed off to the office.

* * *

**I'll get chapter 3 up asap. Please review, thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey sorry for the delay. Its been over a month since I updated so heres the next chapter. Its pretty damn long but its all good. I decided to write a long one since I haven't updated in awhile. Thanks for the sweet reviews for the last chapters, you guys rock! Sorry for any mistakes, I didn't do a second read to correct errors. I'm very tired. Anywho please read/review. Thanks.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

"Cena...Cena? Is there something wrong?" Kurt Angle asked the very next day during lunch shorty after the football meeting. Since leaving the locker rooms John hadn't said a word or had questions for the former quarterback. Luther wheeled Kurt Angle along side John who looked like he was in some kind of a trance. Kurt keeps his green eyes on John who held his football jersey in a fist. "Look you'll get your gear next week but for now you gotta wear mine."

John looks down at the material to spot the letter A that was printed in white at the back of the jersey. Does he really want to go around wearing the jersey with Angle noted on the back? "Do I have to wear it?" He asked finally getting a word out since leaving the boys locker room.

Angle shakes his head. "No, not all time. You only wear the jersey when its a game day. Its tradition."

"And the first game is on Friday right?" John questions even though he already knew. Gawd Johnaton Coachman who was the head coach of the team mentioned it enough times at the meeting a few minutes ago. He just wanted to make sure he heard right.

"Yes, the first game is on Friday against the McQueen Panthers so be sure to wear that jersey. Coach will have your head if you don't wear it. Even worse I'll have your head." Kurt says slowly making sure that his message gotten through Cena.

John chuckles and quietly mutters. "Whatever."

"I'm serious Cena." Kurt starts as soon as he heard John's last remark. "I take this very seriously. You gotta wear the jersey on Friday from the beginning of school to the end of the game. Got it?"

He rolls his eyes before taking a sigh. "Yeah, yeah, Kurt I know its tradition even though its not a granteed win if you wear it all day."

"Its not about winning. Its school spirit." Kurt corrected.

"I ain't got school spirit." John says.

"Well on Friday and for the rest of the school year you will Cena. You will have a lot of school spirit." Kurt replies as Luther wheeled him to the right hall that led to the exit into the courtyard. "Don't forget there's practice after school at the big field. Get my gear on and head there at 3 o'clock sharp. Coach doesn't like it when players are late. You run one lap around the field for every minute your not there just to warn you."

John fakes a smile. "Thanks."

"I have my eyes on you Cena. See you there." Kurt lastly says as Luther wheels him outside into the courtyard. The metal door closes and the sounds of teenagers laughing suddenly comes to the halt and it can no longer be heard, John takes a breath if relief as soon as Angle was out of sight. Sitting next to the man during the meeting was bad enough, spending the last minutes of lunch with him lecturing you about school spirit was another thing.

John head down the halls to his locker to stuff the jersey inside before anyone spots him with it. He hasn't tried it on yet mainly because he figured he would look really odd in a football jersey espeically with Kurt's name printed on the back. Along with the helmet, elbow pads, tights, boy was Randy going to have a laugh. He stuck the gym bag along with the jersey inside of his already loaded locker and closed the door shut and met eye to eye with Masters, Jericho, and Copeland.

Jericho flashes a cocky smile before saying. "Well look who it is, its the new kid on the block!" He roars through the halls as if he was informing the whole school something. "So your the new quarterback for the team, congrats junior!" He says as he pats John hard at the back of the shoulder.

"Yeah congrats John." Adam says as he continues to chew on his chewing gum looking rather chill with his hip leaning to the side as he brushed his finger through his shoulder length blonde hair. "Well done, I mean what did you exactly do to deserve Angle's position?"

Masters nods. "Yeah Cena what did you do? The whole varsity team is confused. How good did you kiss Angle's ass to get him to pass his position for you? Surely you did one heck of a job because he picked you over other guys on the team to replace his spot."

John sighs deeply. He was expecting this. During the meeting every eye on every guy on the varsity team was on him giving him nasty looks. They were looking at him as if he didn't belong in the picture and didn't deserved to be in the same light as them. Afterall, all the guys there were more experienced, rich, good looking and had a good school record unlike him. He hated to admit it but he did kinda feel out of place earlier. "I didn't kiss any ass." John replies trying to keep his cool as the three continue to surround him by the lockers.

He was about to turn away until Jericho blocked his way and got in his face. "No, no need to be in denial John. What did you do to deserve such a high up position in the team? Do you know how hard me and the other blokes work for Angle's position? I wanna know what he saw in you that made him pick you over me."

John stares into the eyes of Jericho and doesn't break the strong eye contact. He can feel the tension surrounding him from head to toe and constantly stopped the urge he had to punch Jericho's lights out. He knew exactly what the three monkeys were doing and he wasn't about to fall in the snake's pit and taste the venom they were serving him. They were trying to provoke him, trying to make him throw a hit at one of them so he was automatically taken out of the team for fighting so Angle's position was back and open for business. He knew every guy on the varsity team was hungry for it.

Thankfully Trish came out of nowhere and called for Jericho. "Baby!" She squeals running to Jericho in tears with Candice trailing on behind her.

Jericho becomes distracted and takes his eyes off John and turns around to catch Trish who ran into his arms sobbing. She wipes her tears on his black shirt and starts to take deep breaths as Jericho looks on concerned. "Whats the matter sugar lips?"

John held back the attempt to laugh at the pet name. Trish chokes on her words for a second and then manages to get it out. "Simon...Simon Dean told me to use his system! He told me that I was fat!" She screams as Jericho patted her on the shoulder for comfort. "He said that I was a short, plumped, fat, cow who can use the Simon System." She continues to pout into Jericho's arms.

_Oh please_. John thought to himself listening to this. He really couldn't believe girls these days. They care about nothing more but the way they appear, Trish was a good example of that. She was the poster girl for those types that think about nothing but herself. He takes his eyes off the couple and set them on Candice who was looking at him as if he was a lollipop. She was licking her pencil as she stared at him and he couldn't help but look back. He had to admit that she was very captivating but he would never sink that low and do her like most guys in the school did.

The sounds of Randy and Stacy's voice comes to his hearings and he suddenly spots the pair walking down the hall looking like they were in a heated argument. He knew this wasn't probably a good time to join them but he does anyways. He would rather be with his two bickering friends than stand there to listen to Trish cry to her boyfriend as Candice licks her pencil looking at him.

He walked over to Randy and Stacy and his presence doesn't seem to stop their bickering. He was guessing they still hadn't made up for their fight yesterday. Like he expected he heard both sides of the story from them both. Randy had told him after school while he drove him at work and Stacy called him later on that night and told her part. John felt like he was the center piece in a tug a war game between the two.

"How dare you!" Stacy yells in fury as she stormed the halls with Randy besides her. Both of them were red in the face walking in a pace that was too fast for John's taste. He was close behind them but can hear every word of their conversation. "Whatever I do with Andrew isn't any of your business Randy!"

"Yes it is! He's using you Stace but its too bad your too blind to see it!"

"Using me? How is he using me? I can't believe your making a big deal out of this whole tutoring thing! I'm only tutoring him for gawd sake! How is that using me?"

_Good question_. Randy thought to himself. Honestly he didn't know and wasn't sure about this fight he started. She was only helping Andrew with a few math problems in the library earlier in the lunch period but he knew Andrew was playing her off. It was his way of making a move on Stacy and he wasn't about to let him do so. Instead of telling Stacy how he felt about her, he started another fight. A fight that was unnesscarly and didn't need to happen. "You know what, forget about it. Just forget about it." He says cooling down.

"No!" Stacy yells stopping her walking and faced Randy causing him to halt with her. "No I will not forget about it! I don't see why your making a big deal out of me helping Andrew with his math! Its because you don't like him is it?"

Randy starts to feel heated inside and wanted to pull Stacy in his arms when he sees the tears shine in her eyes. He knew she was trying so hard not to cry and hid it behind her anger. Smooth move. He thought to himself. Your making her cry, you damn loser. Just tell her you like her you coward. Randy takes a deep breath ready to say the words. "Stace...I-."

"No." She says pulling her hand out to block his face. "Your right forget about it. I'm gonna forget about this Randy, just leave me alone." She finishes as she walks off swinging her hair back over her shoulder.

Randy was left and started to ponder in silence about this close attempt in telling her how he felt. He was too clouded in thoughts that he didn't notice John who was besides him all along. John looks at Randy and sees the ghost of Stacy glisten in his icy blue eyes. "Hey man." John greets acting like he just arrived and didn't witness the row between his two friends hoping to lighten the scene a little bit.

It took a few seconds for Randy to come back to his state. When he did he didn't bother to look at John and just brushed him off with, "Leave me alone."

Randy then walked off leaving John by himself again. For a moment John enjoyed the silence that took place in the halls until the bell rang and students started to pile in the hallway overtaking it.

**xXx**

Randy ended up cutting his fifth period Chemistry class. It was the class right after lunch and he didn't feel the need in being in that stupid science class today. He was too angered, too upset, and too clouded in Stacy to attend. Plus Andrew was in that class and he didn't want to see the unpleasant sight of the man that's been causing the fights between Stacy and him.

He walked through the parking lot wanting to get in his car and just leave in the middle of a school day. He didn't need to be here not after what just happened. It was usually John who cut classes and leaves in the middle of the day but he was willing to wear John's shoes for just one day and let loose.

Digging in his pockets for his car keys he reaches the vehicle and was about to insert the key in the hole when a voice appears from behind him. "Where do you think your going Orton?"

The voice makes him jump and for a second he thought the school police had caught him cutting. The sight of Hunter relieves him and for the first time he was happy to see him. The sight of Hunter was a lot better than the campus police. "What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in class?" Randy asked.

Hunter chuckles. "I can say the same for you. Plus I don't have a fifth period class. Where do you think your headed? Cutting classes aren't ya Orton?"

Randy shakes his head. "No, no, I'm going home sick. I just got out of the nurse's office." He lies thinking of something quick.

"I saw you running here, you don't look sick to me." He challenges studying Randy's profile up and down. "Nice suit you got there, is it new?"

"Its Roberto Cavalli." Randy replies quickly as he opens the door to his car wanting to leave Hunter's sight.

"You seem like your in a hurry Orton. Cutting classes huh?" Hunter says. "Afraid your gonna get caught? Daddy won't be too happy about his little boy ditching now would he?"

"Shut up and leave me alone." Randy spits as he gets into the car but before he can shut the door Hunter comes and holds on the door preventing him from closing it.

"So have you thought about what I said last time we met?" He asked keeping his voice to a low as if he was telling Randy a secret.

Randy smirks. "You know what my answer is, its a no."

Hunter chuckles. "Don't give me your answer just yet because your sure to change it. I can make you a man Orton, a real man."

"I'm more of a man than you are." Randy barks from inside the car pulling the door shut and out of Hunter's reach. He sticks the key to the ignition and the vehicle woke to life.

Hunter grins evilly and manages to get out a laugh of this. "Ok, if your a man Orton then why is it taking you so long to get Kiebler?" He says through the open window.

Randy stops for a moment, the mention of Stacy seemed to push a button in him and he felt more heated than ever. "Don't ever mention Stacy or bring her into this again."

**XxX**

"C'mon lets go. Coach is gonna go loco if we're late man." Eddie says after school in the boys locker room. Most of the guys had already left for the field and John, Eddie, and Rey were the only ones left.

"I look really fuckin stupid in this dawg." John says as he studies himself in Kurt Angle's gear. This was his third time saying how stupid he looked and the more he said it the more convinced he was.

"Uh John stop it! You look natural." Rey says from John's other side.

"Yeah man, very sexy." Eddie teases. "Now c'mon hombres!" He calls as he makes his way to the exit.

"You'll do fine John. Just do everything Coach says." Rey informs as they both followed Eddie who was already outside.

They opened the back doors and started up to the big field with their helmets on one hand and a towel in the other. Rey continued to give John some advice about practice and told him more about Johnaton Coachman while Eddie walked ahead. John just kept constantly nodding at Rey's words and had promised him that he would hold his temper back on the Coach.

"He can be a big asshole sometimes John so keep your cool. Angle won't be too happy if your kicked off the team and to tell you the truth I won't be that happy as well. I mean its better to have you as quarterback than Hunter. Even when Angle was here Hunter bossed everyone around like he owned us."

"I'll try." John says. "I'm not very good at keeping cool Rey. You knew me since middle school and know how many fights I got in just because the guy bumped into me or gave me a look or whatever."

As soon as they reached the field John noticed that the cheerleaders were there as well. They were planted on the sidelines in rows of four with the cheerleader captain Torrie Wilson in the front sporting a white tank top and some hot pink short shorts with her hair in a messy ponytail which John found quiet cute. "What are you looking at?" Rey says realizing that John was no longer in the conversation with him. "Uh, the cheerleaders. Well you'll see more of them John. They're here all the time when we practice."

"Yeah?" John says in reply still having his eyes on the girls who were now being coached by Torrie to finish a routine.

"They throw parties for us as well." Rey informs. "Whenever we win games they always throw us a party. They're really good as well, good music, good food, great company from them, always great."

"Sweet." John says back, his eyes not leaving the ladies espeically Torrie who was now bending low leading the routine move that half the squad messed up on.

Rey too had his eyes on Torrie. "Shes a fine one isn't she? Never seen such a beautiful girl with a big heart. You don't see that a lot these days. Most girls are pretty but can be bitches all the time. Torrie is different. The first time I saw her I thought she was prissy and preppy as hell. During the parties I got to know her a little bit and she isn't that bad."

"Yeah." John nods. "She seems cool."

"Yeah Masters lost a really good girl. Remember when he broke his ankle last year during the finals?" Rey asked, they were both still watching Torrie.

John laughs and nods. "Yeah." That was the first game John ever attended. The only reason why he showed up was because it was the finals and every teacher was giving out extra credit to students that attend the games. John was in need in lifting his grades up so he decided to show up. During the third quarter of the game Masters was running with the ball when a pack of four players from the opposite team surround him. While he was running he managed to do a twist turn to pass the ball to an open Jericho when he slipped on the wet grass and snapped his ankle. John remembers laughing in the bleachers but stopped when Torrie came along and ran to her boyfriend's aide.

She dropped her pon pons and ran to the field while the game was still taking place. The medics were already checking up on Masters at this point and John remembers seeing Torrie try as they lead him to an ambulance. The next day at school Masters was using crunches and Torrie was by his side. She carried his books for him, opened his locker, closed it, fed him lunch, did everything for him. Just seeing that convinced John that Torrie was a loyal, kind hearted, caring, girlfriend. Any guy would give an arm to have a girl like that. It was just too bad Masters didn't appreciate her. John remembers last school year when he overheard a conversation between them. He spoke to her like she didn't have feelings and kept pressuring her into sleeping with him. The conversation left John sickened and wasn't surprised at all that they were over but its not like he cared. Torrie was Master's lost, not his.

"Say John." Rey starts breaking John out of his thoughts. "Maybe you can go for Torrie."

"What?" John asked taking his eyes off Torrie and sets them on Rey then he shakes his head. "No, no, absolutely not. I'm not in her league."

"I thought I just got done telling you that shes different. She doesn't care."

"Well I care. I can't date a girl like her or even catch one. Shes better off with guys like Masters, or Hunter, or maybe even Orton." John shrugs off.

"Haha." Rey laughs. "Don't be too hard on yourself. After Masters I'm sure Torrie doesn't go for those types anymore."

He chuckles in reply. "My chances with Torrie Wilson is like the chances of Carlito not saying the word _cool_ in one whole day. Chances are _slim_. The girl doesn't even talk to me, hell I don't even talk to her." He knew Torrie since the sixth grade. John met the blonde for the first time through Randy.

Randy and Torrie were somewhat close. They meet through their fathers who had been best friends since they were in diapers. Bob and Al often hung around over weekends and sometimes invited each other's families to dinner. The Wilsons were like Randy's second family, if he wasn't an Orton, Randy would definitely be a Wilson. Even though Torrie had a close family relation with his best friend, he wasn't bonded to her the way Randy was. She hardy ever notices him because he was just Randy's stupid friend. The guy who always wears those baseball caps and follows Randy around for rides to school, home, and work. That's probably all Torrie knew of him.

"Hey is that Stacy over there?" Rey asked pointing towards the bleachers.

John set his eyes towards where Rey was pointing and spotted Stacy sitting down at the second row on the bleachers near the cheerleaders. As soon as their eyes met, she waved at him. "Yo, I'll be back dawg." He tells Rey before he comes Stacy's way.

He walks towards Stacy ignoring Maria's greet as he passed her while she was in the middle of a routine. Stacy gives him a withering look for ignoring Maria. "Your so mean to her." Stacy starts as soon as John came and sat next to her.

John puts his helmet and towel down at his other side before replying. "I'm not mean to her, I'm ignoring her before she gets anymore attracted to me."

Stacy just smiles. "That's still mean."

"It isn't. I'm trying to give her signs that I don't like her that way she'll leave me alone. You gotta admit that's better than saying I don't like you to her face. I'm being as nice as I can."

"So you don't appreicate this girl's like in you?"

"Stacy there's a huge difference between liking someone and being completely obsessed with someone. Maria on the other hand pretty much lands on the obsessed part there."

"John your just-"

John cuts her off. "No, I mean it Stace. Have you seen her locker and binders? She has my name written all over them with little hearts."

"Awwww." Stacy says flashing her eyes at John.

"Aight girl, stop the crap. What are you doing here?" John asked.

"Can a friend watch her friend during practice? Geez John, I'm here to watch how your first practice goes." Stacy answers.

John nods. "Ok, have you seen Or-" John stops himself remembering Randy and Stacy's fight earlier. This wasn't probably a good time to bring Randy up. "Nevermind." He says.

Stacy sighs. "Looking for Randy? I haven't seen him since lunch and frankly I cannot be any happier. Whats wrong with him these days John? He's always starting fights with me and its not entirely my fault that Mr.Patrick made me Andrew Test's tutor. What does he have against Andrew anyways?"

"Uh, I dunno." John quickly answers. As much as John wanted to tell Stacy about Randy's feelings for her he held himself back. He wasn't the right person to reveal it to her. Randy has to do his own dirty work. John looks back at the cheerleaders who were now in a break hoping Stacy wouldn't ask another question about Randy.

Luckily she didn't. She just looked at the ground and didn't say another word to John till the Coach came out down to the field and blew his whistle for the players to gather around. John gives Stacy a simple see you later before heading down to the field yet again ignoring Maria who this time tried to wish him goodluck. She looked rather offended when he brushed her off.

**XxX**

"Cena!" Coach yelled soon after he blew is whistle. "What in the hell do you think your doing?" He says marching up to John in the middle of the field stopping everyone in a middle of a play.

"Uh, running with the ball." John said dully with the football in his hold.

Coach chuckles scarcastically. "I know but I thought I told you after you hike the ball you pass it to Lenser and he runs and makes the touchdown."

John scratches the back of his neck which was sported by sweat already. "Uh Coach we practiced that play twice now, don't you think we can just play and let whatever happens?" John suggested as he sees Rey shake his head from the corner of his eyes as a warning.

Coach moves closer to John and he was expecting to be slapped but a grin comes across the Coach's face. "You wanna do a free play Cena? Ok we can do that. Batista along with Copeland, Guerrero, and Mysterio on Cena's team. Hemesly, Flair, Jericho, and Masters with Lenser. Lenser's team starts off. Lets do a free play following Cena's order. Line UP!" Coach blew his whistle again and they move.

Everyone went to their assigned team and huddled up in the center of the field. John can see Stacy up in the bleachers looking on and the cheerleaders who were nearby now sat down at the benches also watching. John huddled down besides Rey who gave him a look.

"Man didn't I tell you to keep cool?" He whispers.

John shrugs. "Sorry, I got tired doing those damn plays with Lenser scoring every fuckin down."

"Just keep your mouth shut. Coach doesn't like it when you tell him what to do."

"Well he didn't seem to mind."

"Oh he does." Rey replies back as the other team huddled up in front of them with Lenser in the middle with the ball in front of John.

"Ready to get knocked down bitch?" He spits at John as the Coach counted down.

John can feel Rey's arm on his shoulder ready to pull him back if John decided to launch at the meat head. He brushes the remark off and just grins at Lenser when Coach blew the whistle and Lenser hiked the ball to Hunter who ran towards and seemed to be successfully. John gets in the mix and made an attempt to tackle Hunter by the legs as he passed by but he was blind sided by Lenser who grabbed him by the arm to prevent him from getting Hunter. The pull on his arm was so hard that he fell on the grass but he knew that Lenser had done it on purpose.

"Can't keep your balance? Are you drunk Cena? Just like your father? How is the drunk coach potato doing these days?" Lenser spat as he walked pass John with a smirk.

John can feel his blood boil as it throbbed madly in his veins but Rey came along and helped him up. "Leave it." He whispers to John. "Just ignore it John, he's an idiot."

Rey led John back to the center of the field as they were set to do another down. When the whistle blew Hunter again had the ball and John took off to go after him. Just when he was an inch close into tackling Hunter by the legs he was tripped to the ground as Lenser came from behind him shoving him hard below. He lands on the ground chest first with his face boucing off the flat landing. Lenser laughs as Hunter made it to make the touchdown.

John wipes the grass in his mouth and forms a hard fist. That was it. The bastard was asking for it. It was like time froze and he didn't care anymore. His patient for these types of things were thin and the smallest things were known to piss him off. The caged anger he had kept inside moments ago unleashed and he pulled himself off the ground and tackled Lenser down. "Fucker!" John yells as he gets the big man to the ground.

"Hey!" Coach roars from the other side of the field as he blew his whistle. The rest of the team run towards the fight as the cheerleaders stand up from the benches to get a better look. Stacy on the other hand runs down from the bleachers and heads to the field concerned about John.

John was throwing hits as Lenser does nothing but puts his arms over his face blocking Cena's hard fist to make close contact with his face. Everyone gathers around including Stacy. "John stop!" She screams through the circle as Rey, Eddie, and Dave separate the two. Rey and Eddie held John as Dave locked his huge arms around Lenser's own.

"Hey back off!" Coach yells breaking the circle. "What in the hell was that for Cena? Your new to the team and you wanna injury my best player don't you?" He says as he looks on at Lenser studying his profile to see if he was alright. "You alright there Brock?" He asked placing his hand on Lenser's shoulder as he gives him a nod. "Good, your ok. Cena." He says now looking at Cena. "I will not report this to Mcmanhon, do it again and I will have Mcmanhon notified about this. I will however give your folks a call let them know that you tried injuring my star player."

"I wasn't trying to injure him!" John protested.

"Whatever. I'm done with practice today. Now leave my sight before I have you kicked off this team faster than your mother gave birth to you."

**XxX**

To John's relief none of the players gave him any crap in the locker room. He expected them to tease and taunt him but nothing happened but he knew it would come sooner or later. Stacy had agreed to wait for him while he went downstairs to the locker rooms to change. It took him about five minutes and he met her by the soda machines. They headed out together and John looked at his watch and realized that he was half an hour late for work.

"Oh shit." He says.

"Whats the matter?" Stacy asked.

"I'm late for work." John tells her. "Can you give me a ride?"

Stacy shakes her head. "I would but my mom has the car. Plus I gotta head down to the retirement home and finish up my volunteer hours."

John sighs deeply. "Where the fuck is Orton when you need him." He says.

Stacy nods. "Well I gotta go John, I'll just walk from here. The home is only two blocks away. I'll call you later tonight." She says as she gives him a hug. "Don't get into anymore fights please."

"I won't. Be careful." He says softy closing the gap between them and hugged her back.

Stacy took off and John kept his eye on her like a hawk on its prey. He watched as she crossed the street and began to prance along. Damn, was he gonna kill Randy for this. Randy was usually his cab driver and took him to work after school and then back home. Did he suddenly just leave after school? The bastard didn't even bother in telling him, John would of asked Eddie for a ride earlier if he knew. But it was too late now, John didn't spot Eddie's lowrider in the parking lot anywhere leaving him with no other choice but to walk. _To hell with Randy_.

* * *

_Not the greatest chapter but at least I updated. Please review, thanks._

_-Oh yeah **Wrestlemania** tomorrow yay! I'm excited._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Ok heres a short -n- sweet update for ya. Thanks for reviewing and keep them coming this way! This is a fic that I really enjoy writing so keep the wonderful feedback going. I thought I'd update so here it is. Hope you enjoy it, please read/review.

_Sorry for any errors, been lazy to correct and do a second read through lately. _

**Thanks! You guys rock! -kayla**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

King's Diner was located in the middle of downtown Boston and it was the busiest diner in all of the town. The diner was owned and runned by Jerry Lawler who inherited the place from his father. It was passed down in his family for generations and was a tourist sight in town. John was currently working there part time as a bus boy and as lame as it sounds it was probably the best job he's had. Before working there he's been fired at a pizza place, a carwash lot, and gas station. He was doing whatever it takes to keep this job and being late wasn't going to help him do that.

"John you gotta be more responsible. This is the third time I had to cover up for you and I will not do it again." Lillian Garcia, a blonde latina who worked as waitress says. She had been at the back putting dirty plates into a neat stack when John sneaked in from the back door. "I can't lie to Jerry anymore John. I'm running out of excuses to use to cover for you. So please do not be late anymore." She says placing her hands on her hips continuing to lecture him.

John on the other hand wasn't paying any attention to Lillian and was trying to put on his uniform in a rush. He was struggling with the buttons on the cream colored shirt becoming frustrated with the damn thing. After a moment of watching him Lillian shakes her head and decides to button his shirt for him. "Here." She says slapping his hands off and started to button up his uniform. "Oh John, you can't make it here on time and you can't even put on your uniform without a woman helping you."

He chuckles at her remark. "Thanks Lil, I owe you one girl."

"Owe me one as in not being late for work anymore so I won't have to lie to Jerry and cover for you. I can get fired for doing that you know." She says with a smile looking up at the teen.

"Ok, ok, I promise I'll be here on time. I would of been here on time if my ride showed up. It wasn't my fault." John says as he pulls away from Lillian when she was done buttoning his shirt. John then places his apron on getting ready to clean dirty tables in the front.

Lillian rolls her eyes. "Oh and whose fault is it this time? Let's hope you have someone different than the other times."

John straightens the apron around his body as he replies, "My friend Randy."

Her eyes widen. "Randy? Randy as in tall guy, good looking, blue eyes, wears suits?" She asked.

He raises his eyebrows on her in curiosity. "Yeah, why?"

She smiles. "I just met him, he's in the front. Poor thing is sitting by himself and ordered his fourth milkshake." She informed.

"Is he still here?"

Lillian nods. "Don't go and beat him up now." She jokes.

John laughs. "Ha, I won't. Not here where I can get fired at least."

He left Lillian in the back and stormed quickly to the front where the action was happening. He can see that the diner was busy like always telling him that it was going to be another rough night shift. John scans his eyes through the packed place and spotted the Orton kid sitting by himself at a table besides the entrance door sipping on a strawberry milkshake.

"Orton." He says walking up to Randy.

"J-John." Randy says looking up being a bit startled by the sound of John's voice. "Dude, I been so waiting for you to arrive all evening! Thats why I sat by the door you see!."

"I was late for work remember?" John said rather in a rude unneeded way. "I used the back door so I wouldn't be seen trying to sneak in."

Randy loses the smirk on his face and just frowns weakly. "Oh and about that I'm really sorry man, thats why I'm here. I'm sorry John, I hope you didn't get your ass chewed that hard by Lawler."

John sighed deeply and took the empty seat in front of Randy. "Its cool man. I didn't get in deep shit. Lillian covered for me."

"That blonde Latina chick?"

John nods. "Uh yeah."

"Dude! She is hot!" Randy says with his pants bolting from under the table. "She makes great milkshakes too!" He adds as he takes another sip off the half empty glass of strawberry liquid. John laughs at his best friend always having a blast when Randy's perverted side breaks loose.

"Easy there cowboy, shes married." He informs.

Randy just shrugs and then takes another sip off his milkshake. It was quiet for a moment until he spoke up again. "Is-Stace-mad-at-me?" He muttered quickly with the straw still in his mouth.

He bites his bottom lip wanting to hold his tongue back. As much as he wanted to have this conversation with Randy he figured it would be best if Stacy and him sort out their problems themselves if they were willing to be mature about it. John just shrugs at him back and says, "Ask her yourself."

Randy then quickly takes the straw off his mouth and lifts his head up. "Then that mean shes pissed at me huh?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then why won't you tell me?"

John deeply sighs as he threw both hands on top of his head feeling a bit frustrated. He wasn't in this mess and it was driving him nuts already. "Don't put me in this shit Orton. I hate being in the middle of you two. It drives me up the wall."

Staring back down at his strawberry milkshake, he began to stir the straw circularing the glass with it. "Well if she didn't-" Randy starts to fume when John cut him off.

"I don't wanna hear it." John blurts out.

"But-"

"Get a diary."

"Fine, I will!" Randy laughs switching moods in a second. He was now laughing and John couldn't help but laugh either. He really didn't know what was funny but it was just him and Orton having one of those best buds moments when you laugh about absolutely nothing. "Oh no." Randy says breaking out of his laughs. "Look whose here." He whispers to John.

John turns around and sees Jericho walk in, hand in hand with his girlfriend since last school year, Trish Stratus. The pair where both in matching black outfits with Dior sunglasses that covered their eyes. John gags to himself seeing enough of Jericho for one day. He was about to turn back to Randy when two other familiar figures from school enter the diner. Torrie Wilson walks in looking rather pissed off with Masters trailing along behind her grabbing her arm as they both entered through the glass door.

"Get your hands off me!" Torrie screams loud enough for the whole place to hear causing all the attention to land on them.

Masters however doesn't listen and now places both of his huge hands on her shoulders. "Damn Tor, calm down baby. I'm only trying to-"

"I can take care of myself!" She snaps cutting him off short. "Stop calling me baby because we are not getting back together! Trish take me home!"

Trish who was already rested on a table nearby rolls her eyes and gets off of Jericho's lap and walks forward to Torrie and Masters. She gives Masters look before he took off to the table where Jericho was looking on. "Look I'm hungry, lets eat first." She says.

"NO!" Torrie protested. "You told me that it was only going to be me, you, and Jericho. What the hell is he doing here!" She demanded. "You brought me here and now your gonna take me home."

Trish licks her lips holding back the urge to punch Torrie in the face for talking to her that way. Sure, she knew that Jericho was going to bring Masters, thats why she invited Torrie. "Look honey I had no clue that Jericho was bringing Masters ok? Its not my fault that my boyfriend wanted to bring his absolute best friend, just like I brought mine." She says smiling at Torrie sweetly putting on another innocent look just to win Torrie's trust back like she did many times before.

Since the end of the summer Trish couldn't stand anything about Torrie. She put up with her since freshmen year and couldn't tolerate her any longer. Torrie was a great friend but it was her popularity that Trish wanted, not her friendship. Trish had been planning to dump Torrie on her for quiet sometime now but was still looking for the right moment to crack her in half. She wanted that crown for queen at the end of the year and nothing was going to stop her from getting it. Not even Torrie.

"Honey, please? C'mon Tor, I'm starving here!" She says begging Torrie to come sit down with her. "Look, I'll take you home afterwards I promise."

Torrie then nods. "Ok, fine."

"Uh, Tor your the best!" Trish says pulling her into a hug before they both headed to the table where both Masters and Jericho was looking through the menu. Torrie takes a seat besides Masters ignoring him, as Trish went back and sat on Jericho's lap. Jericho takes off his sunglasses and immediately spots John and Randy who were seated nearby. "Hey Cena!" He hollers across the diner. "Sorry to interrupt your date with Orton but my girlfriend is hungry here! Are you gonna do your job and take our orders or what?" He says making Trish giggle.

"I'm not a waiter." John answers back.

"But you work here."

"Right, but I'm not a waiter. I don't take orders." John corrects.

Jericho nods as his eyes widen. "Oh yeah, thats right, your a bus boy!" He blurts out laughing. Trish and Masters laugh as well. Torrie just sat there looking bored, she didn't laugh at all.

John was about to say something back but Randy jumped in and yelled. "Oh yeah? Well at least he has a job unlike you losers!"

John slapped himself in the forehead. He appreciated that Randy came to his defensive but not here. Not at the middle of his shift where a fight can break loose and he can get fired. Like he expected the three stopped laughing and Jericho threw back another insult. This time at Randy. "Yeah? Well at least Andrew Test had the ball sack to make a move on Keibler. I heard they were going out Orton!"

Randy begins to fume ignoring the looks that John gave him asking him to not say anything back. "Shut your mouth or else I'll-" He chokes out not knowing what to say.

"Or else you'll what?" Jericho challenges. "You'll tell your father? What is your father gonna do Orton?"

Masters jumps in the mess before Randy can answer. "Be careful man, his father just might fire your father!" He laughs and again the three of them start pounding on the table laughing their asses off as John held Randy back. He had to get off his seat and block Randy's way so he wouldn't be able to launch himself at Jericho, Masters, and possibly Trish.

"Stay cool man. Not here Randy, I can get fired." John whispers to Randy but Randy wasn't paying any attention. His icy blue eyes were on the spot and he looked deadly at Jericho. John looks towards their table as well saw Torrie sit there in silence continuing to look at her friends laugh hysterically. He was guessing that she didn't find any of this funny. Maybe Rey was right ; _Torrie was different._

During the rest of his work hours he felt like he was babysitting Randy more than washing tables. Randy had decided to stay until he got off so he ended up keeping a close eye on Orton just to make sure he didn't beat Jericho to a bloody pulp. Jericho had been there with his crew for over an hour and John had literally gotten down on his knees and thanked the Lord when they left. He no longer felt like Randy's nanny.

"I'm so gonna get back at them!" Randy snaps as they both exit the diner after John's shift. "Who the hell do they think they are? I'm Randy Orton damnit! How dare they bring up my father like that! Bastards! My father can have them kicked out of this town in a matter of seconds!"

John decides not to say anything back as he hoped in Randy's car. Randy continued to rat on about nonsense and John knew half the time he didn't know what he was saying. He was obviously pissed off at Jericho but John knew it wasn't because of Jericho's remarks about his father like he was indicating. It was because of Jericho's remark about Stacy and Test about them dating. _That can't be true can it?_ It seemed as if Randy was wondering the same thing. John thought he heard him mutter, "No, she can't do this to me. The_ traitor_, the _backstabber_!" as he drove on.

He wasn't sure if what Jericho said about Stacy was true but he was sure of one thing. _Randy had snapped_.

**XxX**

"So your ready for the big game tomorrow John?" Charlie Hass asked him the very next day during the lunch period as he and Shelton began to trade off their Pokemon cards.

The three of them sat at a circular table at the back of the lunch room. John decided to spend the lunch period with these guys since he wasn't able to find Randy anywhere. He was going to take a stab at it and guess that Orton was cutting again. Randy's mood hadn't changed since last night. This morning the only words John and him exchanged was a simple hi and that was the end of the conversation. Randy hasn't said a word to him since then and John hasn't seen him around since they left his car at the beginning of the day. He probably needed sometime alone to cool off which John can understand.

"John?" Charlie Hass snaps a finger in front of his eyes after he passed Shelton one of his many Pokemon trading cards. "Are you ready for the big game tomorrow?" He asked again as Shelton laughed seeing that John wasn't paying any attention.

He then snaps out of the trance and shakes the thoughts of Randy out of his head. "Sorry man. What were you saying?"

Shelton chuckles. "He asked if you were ready for the big game tomorrow homie."

_"The game?"_

"The first game of the football season its tomorrow. You haven't forgotten have you?" Charlie asked.

John slaps himself mentally. How can he forgotten about that? "The game, oh yeah! Yeah, I'm ready." He answers not looking forward for it as Shelton and Charlie laughs some more.

"Man, what is wrong with you?" Shelton asked. "Are you feeling ok?" He added as he places a hand on John's forehead to see if he was sick. John was about to flinch until Shelton quickly removed his hand off him, shoved the Pokemon cards down his pockets in one motion and seemed to be in a rush.

"Are you ok?" John asked looking at Shelton as if he just grew three heads. But before he can get an answer three chicks approach their table. One girl had dark, chestnut red hair, very petite and tan, Junior Christy Hemme with her best friend along with Charlie's girlfriend, a dirty blonde haired girl with sparkling, bright makeup that always matched her clothes, Jackie Gayda. But John wasn't familiar with the last face. She too had blonde hair like Jackie but she wasn't colorful at all. Instead of the bright rainbow colors Jackie was known to wear, this other girl wore nothing but black. She was clad in a black skirt with fish net stockings, comebat boots and matching black top with a baseball cap to top things off. Her lip was pierced along with her nose and if John was seeing right her left eyebrow was pierced as well. Wow, _hardcore...hardcore_. He thought to himself looking at the girl up and down.

"Hey guys." Christy smiles showing her off her perfect white teeth as Jackie pulls a chair besides Charlie and gives him a small peck on the cheek. They greeted Christy back expect for John who was now looking at Shelton who stared dreamily at the hardcore girl. "Oh!" Christy then says. "Where are my matters? Guys this is Ashley. She just moved here from California. Today is her first day." Christy says pushing the hardcore girl forward. "Ashley this is Charlie, John, and Shelton."

Before John and Charlie can get a word out to welcome the new girl, Shelton quickly gets off his seat and shakes her hand. "Nice to meet you Ashley. I'm Shelton, we have art together in the morning." He says.

Ashley smiles and nods her head. "Yeah, I remember you from this morning. Thanks for cleaning up that mess I made with the paint. I'm not very good with paint as you witnessed."

John smiles to himself seeing the look of love in his friend's eyes. He gladly gets off his seat and motions Ashley to sit down on it so she'll be next to Shelton. "Oh no, its alright." She says refusing to sit down.

"No its cool. I was just gonna leave." John says insisting her to sit and she did so. The two instantly start talking again about art class as Jackie tried to take Charlie's Pokemon cards away from him telling him that he was too old for that. Seeing that they were busy he turns to leave bumping into Christy who was still standing. "Excuse me." He says passing by her taking his lunch which consisted of nothing but fries with him.

He walks out of the cafeteria feeling like a complete nerd for eating in there. Chowing down on his fries he walks to an empty bench and takes a seat on it facing the three foot glass window that provided a great view of the courtyard where all the popular kids ate. He gags at the sight of them eating their healthy homemade meals as they sat in the sun enjoying the last days of the summer season. John takes another bite off his fries when he spots Jericho and his band setting up to do another round of plays. His band had been playing everyday at lunch this week in the courtyard and it was the same old songs that was only enjoyable for headbangers.

John takes another french fry and places it inside his mouth when he felt a figure approach him from behind. "I don't like their music very much." A sweet sounding voice floats around him as the smell of erotic berries invade his nose.

John looks up and sees Torrie Wilson approach almost causing him to choke on the french fry he just consumed. "May I sit here?" She asked indicating to the empty space besides him.

As if he'd say no. Then again who the hell would say no? "Uh yeah, go ahead." He answers making room for her to sit.

"Thanks." She smiles as she takes a seat next to him after placing her books and purse down between them. The smell of her perfume gets stronger when she sat herself pulling down her skirt just to make sure it didn't lift any higher when she took a seat. Torrie then crossed her legs while taking out a ziplock full of fresh pealed, small cut, apples out of her purse. He was guessing that was her lunch.

John takes his eyes off her feeling a bit weird that she was here next to him. This was the closest he's ever gotten to her and he was becoming uncomfortable by the seconds. He liked to eat his lunch in peace and seeing that Torrie was here besides him didn't give him that. "Why aren't you out there?" He suddenly asked her.

"Out where?" She questions flipping her long blonde hair back over her shoulders so she can look at him.

"The courtyard. Isn't that where people like you should be?" John asked not knowing how rude that sounded. Torrie then gets off the bench and gives him a withering look of dislike. She looked quiet offended.

"Well if you didn't want me to sit here then you could of just said no." She says as she picked up her books.

"No, I didn't mean that! I was just asking why you weren't with your friends in the courtyard." John tried to explain feeling like an idiot. _Smooth move you prat_. He thought to himself seeing how upset Torrie got judging by the look she was giving him now.

Torrie stands tall in front of him with her books in her hold and the purse swung over her shoulder. "Why aren't you with _your friends_?" She asked him back questioning him about the same thing.

He sighs meaning to apologize next but before he can get a word out she starts again. Her face was getting red, looking like she was about to cry in front of him and he didn't understand why. "You know maybe I didn't want to hang around with them for once! We don't always travel in packs you know! I wanted to sit by you because I wanted to apologize for what happened at the diner yesterday. I'm sorry that they made fun of you, and laughed at you, and here I'am saying sorry for something I had no fault in!" Torrie snaps with tears in her eyes as she turned her heel and stormed out of his sight.

John sat there in silence watching her take off being completely speechless about what he just witnessed._ Uh fuckin hell_. He thought to himself as he threw his fries away at a garbage nearby and began to run after her when he bumped into Stacy who had been in tears. "Whats wrong?"

* * *

Aww poor Torrie. I felt like crying when I typed that. Gawd and Stacy is crying too? Whats up with the girls in this chapter? lol. Hit me up with a feedback! I would appreciate it! Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **

Hey thanks for the all reviews! I really enjoy writing this story out of all my fics so keep them coming. This is probably the longest chapter I have up so far but this is where the story really gets going. A lot stuff happens in this one so please R/R, I would appreciate it thanks! Keep the hollas coming this way!

kizzes, hugz, and jorrie luv.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_"Calm down." John says softy as he got Stacy alone in a corner behind a couple of lockers. He looks down at her to see her mascara wash off her lashes as tears continued to fall down from her brown eyes. "Stace, whats wrong babe?" He asked looking on concerned as he ran his hands down the bare skin of her shoulders trying to comfort her although he wasn't good when it came to crying girls. For one he wasn't used to them and the other no one ever used him as a shoulder to cry on._

_Stacy manages to swallow all her emotions in and then gives him a clear answer. "Randy."_

_His eyes widen. "Randy? Whats wrong? Is he alright? Where is he?" John grounded out being in a panic frenzy. He automatically thought that there was something wrong with Randy. If someone meant to hurt Orton, he'd be on them like white on rice. He can feel the anger rushing in his veins and his hard fist was twitching to hurt somebody._

_Stacy looks down and takes hold of John's fist making an attempt t0 calm him. "Randy is fine John." She says as she ran her long, thin, fingers down the bridges of his hard fist. She looked relaxed for a second sucking her breath in and then all of a sudden broke down again. Her pretty face pouted up in all sorts of sadden angles as she chokes out, "Whats wrong with him John!"_

_Passing students began to look at them both as they walked by. They were probably thinking that John had done something to her but he ignored their staring eyes and kept his on Stacy's in deep concern. This was crazy, Stacy had been his friend for the longest time now and he's never seen her like this. Her hand that coarsely laid on his dieing fist literally shook and he can feel it vibrating on his bones. "Did he do something? Something to you?" John asked keeping his voice down since the nosy little freshmens wouldn't go away._

_John didn't give Stacy time to answer. Instead of staying there to await for one he lefts her go softy and had a desire to find Randy. He didn't need an explanation from Stacy who was too upset to form words. A crying Stacy, Randy's name mentioned, he did the math himself and knew exactly what went on. Orton did something. The anger he felt moments ago transferred to Randy and again his fist came to life and started to twitch again. Randy had been in a bad mood since last night and John knew that he probably took Jericho's comments about Stacy dating Test seriously and snapped._

_"John! NO!" Stacy yells after him as she grabbed him by the arm when John made an attempt to walk off. "Theres no need for that!"_

_"Where is he?" He demanded looking down at her meeting the blue in her face. She was a mess._

_"You can't hurt him." She shook her head as she led him back behind the lockers._

_He trailed along and bent his head low and whispers. "What did he do to you?"_

_Stacy shakes her head after a few beats. "Nothing." She answers quickly and John knew that was a lie. No one cries like this unless something happens. "We just got in a fight and he said things but its no big deal really." She manages to say knowing that wasn't the truth. She can see that John was dangerously needing to hurt Randy and she didn't want to cause a fight between the two. John's first football game was set tomorrow and he can get kicked off the team if he fought Randy. Stacy wasn't about to let that happen, not to John, not to no one._

_"You guys fight all the time and you never cry. Whats different about it this time? I swear I will hurt him if he-"_

_"NO!" Stacy snaps. "Just leave it alright! Just forget it, your only going to make things worse!"_

_"Stace, I'm worried about you." John says as he starts running his hands down her bare shoulder once again but she slaps it off refusing to have his comfort._

_"Well stop worrying about me and start worrying about yourself!" She spats as she stormed out of his sight giving him nothing more than that._

That all happened yesterday and John couldn't put the right words together to describe it. He never witnessed Stacy cry the way she did and he couldn't imagine what Randy had done to her. Once again he was in a position he didn't like to be in; in the middle of his two best friends.

All day he has been trying to get a hold of Randy just so he can hopefully settle this situation between them once and for all. His luck in contacting Orton ran thin when he didn't see or heard from him throughout the whole school day. Despite how angry he was with Randy he couldn't help but be a bit worried. Sure, he wanted to beat Orton lifeless but he was too angered at that time to think straight and didn't mean a thing he said or thought of. Randy was his best friend and he would literally hurt his father first before him.

Today, was the first football of the season and he wasn't up to stress about this situation that he absolutely had no business in. Randy and Stacy were almost eighteen and they're old enough to sort out their differences without his help. John had other stuff to clear out.

One thing that was his business though was _Torrie Wilson_. He meant to apologize to her yesterday since he clearly hurt her feelings and in all honestly he didn't know where it went wrong. They were just sitting on the bench, having a small talk, and then all of a sudden he mentions her friends and she freaks out. Girls, he never understands them these days. What killed him though was the last part of the event, when Torrie had broken down in tears as she apologized for her friends being complete ass clowns to him. It made him feel like an asshole even though he didn't know what he did wrong. He had to talk to her somehow, let her know that he's sorry and didn't mean to say whatever the hell he said yesterday that seemed to hurt her.

That was all that been on his mind up until the sixth period bell rang to make the end of the school day official. John lifted his bottom off his seat relieved that he survived yet another one of Foley's crazy demonstrations in Auto Repair class. It was his least favorite class this year just because Foley was one crazy bastard. He damn nearly burn Christian with hot oil the other day and if he lose his balance anymore he would of got Cena as well.

Exiting the garage like classroom he gets a few props from younger students wishing him luck on this evening's game. "Hey Cena, good luck!" A kid in a red baseball cap shouts to him as a flock of giggly sophomore girls walk pass him in amazement. "OMG, he is soooo HOT!" He heard one of them say and he couldn't help but laugh the comment off. It was nice to be adored and known for once. It was only the first week back and already half the school knew his name. It was amazing really.

When he arrived in the school's main building the halls were already clear and he had a good open view of the girl who clouded his mind since the first period tardy bell rang. Torrie Wilson who was clad in her black and grey cheerleader suit wearing that game day smile every student body was familiar with. She was with her crew of ladies and they stood in a circle discussing something. John stood off to the side to watch the girls for a minute guessing that they were talking about their routines when he finally plugged up all the courage and walked towards Torrie. All day he's been meaning to have a talk with her and he was in a desperate state to do so in the moment just to get if off his chest.

As if she saw him approach, he spotted her elbow Trish to the side and pointed him out to her. "Torrie." He starts but didn't get a second word out because Trish Stratus had stepped in preventing him from reaching Torrie.

"Sorry, but Torrie doesn't talk to losers." The tiny blonde says nastily as she looks at him up and down. "So I see that you have Angle's jersey on. Its quiet a disgrace for a loser to wear a winner's jersey you know." She smiles pressuring John to slap it off her tight face. He doesn't say anything else and just looks at Torrie over Trish's head. She was looking down at the floor not giving him one look.

"Hey John!" Maria waves from Torrie's side. "Are you going to attend the game's afterparty tonight? Its going to be great! I hope you can make it because I really want you to be there!" She says sweetly in complete excitement as she curled a hair strand with her finger looking at him like a little girl with a huge crush.

"Um...yeah I'll make it." He answers looking at Maria seeing that glowed on her face when he said he'll be there. "Torrie I-"

Again Trish cuts him off. "Didn't I just got done telling you that she doesn't talk to losers? Gosh just being in your presence makes me feel like one. C'mon girls and Maria don't ever talk to losers."

"But-but-you spoke to him!" Maria protested as Trish stomped on her heel and dragged the idiot down the hall with her leaving John with Torrie and Candice.

"C'mon Candice." Torrie says but before she walked John caught her wrist.

"Torrie." He says softly even if he was losing his patience. He really hated being ignored. Nothing pissed John off more than being ignored, it made him feel like a fool and he hated nothing more but being the stupid fool.

"Don't." She says pulling her wrist out of his hold. "Just don't talk to me, please."

Torrie brushed his touch away and he stood there without saying another word to watch as she walked with Candice out of his sight. John couldn't help but start feeling a little angered. He felt like he was just shot down on a date by the girl of his dreams and he was two seconds away from inching to her and start to beg. It was weirdest set of feelings he's ever encountered with, Torrie Wilson was indeed doing something to him and he knew what it was. He was infatuated with her but he couldn't put the exact circumstances together to why he was feeling this way. Sure, in the past he found her attractive but he's never paid attention to her until now. Maybe it was because she was no longer with Masters and he saw an opportunity or maybe it was Rey's comment about her being different. Whatever it was, John was perfectly aware of the situation he was putting himself in. Torrie Wilson was a good girl but the good ones always lead you to trouble.

**XxXxX**

"Chill homes, don't look so nervous!" Eddie says as he patted John on the back in the locker room as Rey was in the background getting his gear on. The game was only a few minutes away and John was already feeling pressure on his shoulders. "Just chill man. Your gonna ruin the whole game for the team if you continue to be so nervous."

"Eddie, do you see what it says at the back of the jersey I'm sporting?" John asked looking up at Eddie as he continued to seat in the bench.

Eddie nods. "Yeah homes, it says **_ANGLE_**. Its Kurt's jersey."

"Exactly. I have to wear it during the game. Do you know how much pressure that brings me? I need play up to Angle's standards, I can't fuck up."

"Homes the more nervous you are the more likely you'll fuck up. Tell him Rey Rey." Eddie says looking at Rey at the other side who was now tieing his shoes tight for the game.

"Yeah John, you can't be nervous. You'll be star struck out there if you do. Have you ever seen the stadium during the first game of the season? Its full as hell and your gonna make a fool of yourself if you don't stop putting yourself down." Rey says sitting next to John as Eddie nodded in agreement. "Quit thinking about Angle. You don't need to play like him, just be yourself out there and let whatever happens. You can do it John, I know you can."

He let the words of inspiration run through his head to relax him. John knew that they both had been right. He needed to forget about Angle and just let whatever happens. He wasn't Kurt and wasn't about to play like him. Eddie passed him the black helmet and he slipped it on over his head. The three players got to their feet and headed towards the door to face the mad hungry crowd.

**XxXxX**

He felt like a bird, a plane, or maybe even Superman. It all went by so fast that he doesn't even remember Eddie making an open pass at him. It was the last few seconds of the final quarter of the game and the two teams were neck on neck. He was standing there fully open in the middle end of the field watching bodies collide in front of him like heavy shielded warriors fighting for Troy. Eddie had been in the middle of the mess when he stole the hiked ball from the opposite team. John watched on as there were only 15 seconds on the clock and they were behind by two lousy points. His heart raced within him when the crowd rose to their feet and started to stomp on the bleachers.

Eddie cruised along between the players but ran short when he was caught. He managed to throw the ball to John as he was taken down hard to the ground by three players. His blue eyes studied the ball as it swirled in midair passing by many heads. "Get it homes!" Eddie yells at him through the bodies on him.

His voice snapped him out of his temporary trance and he leaped forward into the air and received the pass. He buried the ball deep in his hold not hesitating any longer and began to run towards the end of the field to the touchdown line seeing that it clean and safe. He felt the ground rumble as a flock of players run after him but they were too far behind. The crowd was roaring as the cheerleaders jumped up and down on the sidelines, clapping and throwing their hands up on the air in complete excitement knowing that they had won this game.

It wasn't long when his teammates crashed into him after he made the score before the last horn blew. They automatically lifted him onto their shoulders and began to chant his name. The cheerleaders made their way to the field, waving their pon pons in the air, jumping and skipping happily with all wide smiles on their faces. "Ce-NA! Ce-NA! Ce-NA!" They chanted and as much as he hated to admit it, for the first time in his life, John felt appreciated.

Dave Batista still had him up on his shoulders when he caught Torrie from the corner of his eyes. He watched as she drop her pon pons to the grass and got on the mic. She coughs onto it and her voice started to be heard loud and clear through the speakers. "Hey West Newbury! When I say CE, you say NA. CE-"

"NA!" The crowd cheered.

"CE!" Torrie says again.

"NA!"

Gawd, he couldn't believe that Torrie was cheering for him. He felt more important when she did and had completely forgotten how angry he was at her earlier for ignoring him. Her beauty and free spirit knocked his breath away. He really couldn't believe how much beauty she had inside and out. Dave let him off his shoulders soon after when the chants started to die and Torrie had nicely asked the crowd to quiet down because she had something to say.

"Alright, before we leave we will like to present something to the new player." Torrie says to the mic as she teased a smile at John and then winked at him. Jillian Hall then came out to the field out of nowhere holding a small box with her. John watched as she handed it Torrie and the curiosity burned harder within him.

The head cheerleader then made her way next to him and opened the box. This wasn't a bomb, was it? John looked in and inside was a West Newbury High football jersey. Torrie pulls it out and lifts it up in front of him pointing at the back of the jersey that read **_'CENA, 76.'_**

"Congrats." She says sweetly as she handed him his own personal jersey followed by a peck on the cheek. John's heart had nearly stopped beating. _Torrie just kissed him._

John had to hold back the desire he had in which he pulled her back in his hold, smacked his lips on her's and kissed her right there in front of her the whole school. He can hear the crowd catcall at them, whistling and some guy hollered, "KISS HER BACK CENA!" Torrie laughed at the comment and he was about to say something to her when Dave lifted him up in the air again. Once again, he was on top of the world.

The varsity team led him back to the men's locker room and the celebration continued on there. Odd enough even Jericho and Masters joined in the fun. They popped a bottle of wine open and poured it all over John's head and that caused a huge water fight. The whole team broke out on each other, turning on the sink and began to squirt each other with cold water. They were having the time of their lives, celebrating on their win. After a few moments the fun died out and the room started to empty since everyone was headed to the afterparty. "Hey you comin Cena?" Jericho asked as he hands John a towel to clean himself up. "Its going to be a crackin party, you should be there jr."

"Yeah, for sure I'll be there." John answers.

"GREAT!" Jericho says. "It starts in about an hour or so. Try to find a date, its nice to be accompanied. I'll see you there."

"Aight."

Jericho then left through the doors with Masters following along. It was weird enough that the two had a change in the way they were treating him. John figured it was because he won the game for them and wasn't going to let the fact that they were nice to him get over his head. They'll be assholes to him tomorrow anyways. A small touch contacted with the top of his shoulders and Rey appeared behind him. "Nice play tonight man. I told you! I told you that you can do it!" The little man says jumping up and down from the benches.

"Whoa there!" John says. "Y'all should be congratulating Eddie instead. He was the one who the stole the hike." John informed because it seemed as though everyone forgot about that.

Rey chuckles. "But your the one that scored the score that made us win! That's all that matters, believe me John. None of the guys pay attention to that, its the scores that matter. You have to learn that. So you coming to the party?"

John nods. "Yeah Jericho just invited me. Are you going?"

"Of course, its a way to celebrate our win tonight isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

John left the locker room soon after the small talk with Rey and after taking a short shower in the stalls trying to get the smell of wine out of his system. He made his way up the stairs and got up the main level of the school to find it completely empty. No one was in the halls but Joey Styles, the school's late night janitor. He gave John a pat on the bat giving him props for winning the game tonight when he passed by. John threw him a smile back and continued to walk down the halls in complete lonesome. He was suppose to meet Eddie in the parking lot so he was able to get a ride at the afterparty since Orton hasn't made an appearance in his life since yesterday morning. He had given up on trying to contact Randy since there was no hope. He had no clue about Orton's whereabouts.

Just as he turned to the right to exit he spotted Stacy in the hall by the soda machines. She looked like she waiting for him and before he can even blink she had ran into his arms; almost knocking him to the ground. He figured that she was no longer upset with him. "Hey, damn." He says as she squeezed him tight in her hold.

"John, that was incredible!" She praises as she let him go. "I was sitting at the top of the bleachers and watching the game. You played so well! The whole school is going to be talking about this on Monday, I bet you anything."

"Don't say that! I hate being in the spotlight for Christ sake." John mutters. "That's the last thing I wanted."

"Yeah its a way to get Melina's attention. She'll be wanting interviews with you for the school paper." She informs as they both headed out the doors.

He rolls his eyes in annoyance. "Yeah, just to twist my words around like she does to every student she interviews."

"So are you headed home then?"

"Nah, I got a party to attend. Do you wanna come?" John invites hoping that Stacy will come. He had Rey and Eddie with him but would feel comfortable if he had Stacy by his side. John still wasn't adjusted to this new type of living. He never attended parties, jock parties that is.

Stacy frowns. "Oh, the jock party. No, its really not my thing."

"Oh c'mon!" John begs literally getting down to his knees in front of her. "Have fun for once Stace. Come with me to the party, you'll be my date." He grins.

She laughs. "I don't think so John, I have a science project I gotta finish tonight."

"Stace, its a Friday night. You have all damn weekend to finish that." John snarls at her hating that Stacy always had to a damn overachiever. She always did things ahead of time. Its like they were assigned to do a paper on fusion and it wouldn't be due until a month. Stacy would have it done within a week. That's how dedicated she was to her learning. John had predicted that she'll be the president of this country in the future. "C'mon, please. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I'll be your knight and shining armor." John jokes around as he held her hand.

She giggles once again but gave up this time. "If its cool with the other jocks that I come then its-"

"They won't have a problem with it." John cuts her off. "They said it themselves that I was the star of the game tonight, and the star of the game can certainly bring a friend. C'mon, Eddie is giving me a ride." He took hold of her hand once again and they both headed down to the parking lot to meet Eddie. Stacy wasn't sure what she was putting herself in. This was a jock party afterall and she didn't know what to expect but she knew that those cheerleaders won't be happy in seeing a girl like her there.

"John, are you sure?" She asked.

"Positive."

**XxXxX**

The afterparty had already been in full swing when they arrived there. It was set at a huge cream colored three story house that sat besides a lake. Eddie parked his car in front and they exit out of the vehicle and John didn't hesitate in looking up at the house in amazement. This pad can damn nearly knock the _Orton Mansion _out of the picture. Even Stacy looked impressed. "Rich people." He heard her say.

They walked through the front lawn and saw how well cared it was. The grass was a color of strong green and all kinds of flowers bloomed from the ground. It was beautiful atmosphere to be in and for some reason John felt like he was home. It was truly inviting. "Yo, whose pad is this? Is this Jericho's place?" He asked Eddie.

Eddie laughed. "Jericho? No homes, Jericho couldn't afford a place like this! Its Torrie's." He informs.

Damn. John thought to himself. He's never been here or even knew where Torrie lived and now he was getting a free invitation inside her home. "She always throws the parties?"

Eddie shook his head. "No, Torrie is not really into the parties and forbids it when we plan to throw it at her place. The parties after the games are traditional and everyone's pad is unavaliable but her's so yeah we kinds forced her to do it. Her dad isn't home for the weekend so that's good."

John nods. "Yeah."

"Well homes, I'll see you back here around 11 ok? I gotta go find my mamacita." Eddie then took off in search for Dawn Marie when he turned back to Stacy who refused to walk up the front steps with her arms crossed on her chest.

"C'mon." John says as Stacy nodded and followed him inside the home. Inside it was more inviting than ever. It was warm, and John never seen such a clean house in his life even though there were kids from school everywhere either drunk or getting drunk. "This isn't really my thing." He heard Stacy whisper to him as she stares at the other being disgusted at the sigh of beer. "John, promise me your not going to drink."

He laughs in reply. "Sorry, I gotta drink tonight."

Stacy rolls her eyes. "I'm going to the bathroom, I think I'm gonna hurl..." She jokes as she leaves John's side and walked up the spiral staircase to locate the restroom hoping she doesn't bump into any of those yeppy girls. John keeps a close eye on her as she headed up the stairs looking out for any drunk perverts looking for a good piece of ass. Just then he felt both Jericho and Masters in his presence as they bumped on him softy from behind.

"Cena! You made it!" Jericho hollered like a crazy bastard on crack as he hands John a bottle of beer.

The two friends than lead John to the living room where the party was happening. The music was somewhat loud and he can already see that people were getting their shakes on in the middle dancing to the beat the speakers gave out. He looked down at the bottle they given him and noticed that it was opened. "You guys didn't spike this, to kill me did you?" He asked curiousity looking at them both.

Masters laughs. "Don't be silly! Do you think we would want to kill the star of tonight's game? So um did you bring a date?"

John nodded in reply. "Yeah I brought Stacy."

Jericho and Masters's jaw drops. "You brought Keibler?" Jericho asked as if he heard wrong.

"Um yeah, its there a problem there?"

"Keibler is a nerd!" Jericho insults. "Cena, this is a party not a study night! Your one of us now and you need to learn how to date and pick your women."

Masters agreed. "Yeah and being in the football team, that gives you a free pass to sleep with any girl on the cheer squad." He nods rather cockily with a smirk on his face as he points out a table in the room where the varsity cheerleaders were seated having a couple of drinks.

Jericho smirks with him. "Yup, you sure are one of us now Cena. Pick your girl but I'm warning you, stay away from Trish, shes mine. You touch her and I'll beat you down like the son of a bitch you are."

John laughs at the comment made. "No offense or anything man but I'm not attracted to your girl. She wears too much makeup for my taste. Haven't you told her that's its ok to let her skin breath once in awhile?" John says giving Jericho a disgusted look. He thought for a minute that Jericho was going to beat him down for insulting Trish but Jericho laughed with him instead.

"We actually agree on something jr. I'll let her know, anyways back to business. Just take your pick."

He looks straight at the table to check out the laughing girls but only one of them caught his eye, it was platnium blonde sitting in the middle, Torrie. Masters seemed to know what was going on in his head and suddenly launched at John, slamming him against the wall. Jericho quickly came to John's defensive and held Masters back.

"Shes mine Cena. No one can have her but me. You go near her and I swear I'll rip your fuckin head off." Masters snaps dangerously.

"If your threatening me, you might as well hit me while your at it." John says standing tall not showing any sign that he was intimidated by Masters and he really wasn't. If Masters wanted to fight him here, then bring it on. He didn't care how big Masters was, he'd still stand up to him. The son of the bitch was clearly getting him started. If it wasn't for Jericho getting in between them, John would of thrown the first hit.

"Ok, ok, chill man!" Jericho says breathlessly pulling them apart. It didn't take him long to drag Masters out of John's sight and it relieved him but didn't calm him down. John's fist was still shaking in fury and he really wanted to hurt somebody. Once his view was clear he caught Torrie's eyes on him and looked concerned. He figured she just witnessed what happened. John looked at her back for a second then broke the short eye contact and left the room in a hurry having an urge to find Stacy so they can leave.

He can feel the mad anger running down his spine and was about to punch the wall on the side when Torrie's voice appears from behind him. "John, did he hurt you?" She asked placing a hand on his shoulder and he pulled himself off her touch.

The sight of her made his anger go away. She starting to become his unofficial source for comfort. "Masters? Nah, he didn't hurt me." He says playing it off like nothing happened. "It was close though if it wasn't for Jericho. Are you guys back together or something?"

"What? Why?"

"Cuz he said he'll rip my head open if I look at you again."

Torrie rolls her eyes. "He's an idiot. I don't know whats wrong with him."

"Whats wrong with you? I thought you were pissed at me? Why are you talking to me if you are?"

"I never said I was mad you Cena, and did you just say that you were looking at me?" She asked raising her eyebrows up in curiosity.

He shrugs reddening in the face. "So what? Your beautiful, who wouldn't look at you?" He couldn't believe he just said that.

Torrie giggles. "Do you wanna come sit with me?" She asked offering her hand to his.

John looks down at her open hand and she was asking him to take hold of it. "You really want Masters to smash my head open, do you?"

She sighs. "Do you always answer a question with a question?"

"What do you want Torrie?"

"Your so difficult to talk to Cena. I just wanna make a new friend. That's not too much to ask for isn't it?" She says dangerously getting closer to him, this time taking his hand and placing it in her touch. John couldn't help but notice how smooth her skin felt and it got him wondering if she was this smooth all over. Now he couldn't really blame Masters for being crazy about her. Torrie was indeed putting a spell on him. He knocks the nasty thoughts out of his head and just followed where she was leading him.

John snaps out of the trance when they were now at the back of her house and he was facing an enormous garden just near the lake. "I come here all the time." She says as she sat down at bench in front of small water fountain motioning him to come sit besides her. He follows along and took a seat next to her but kept a good distance. "Its beautiful, isn't it?" She asked as they both study their surroundings of wild flowers and green grass blended in with the night sky.

He takes in the fresh air and replies with, "Yeah it is but its not as beautiful as you."

She giggles again. "Stop it. You kill me Cena."

"So." He begins. "Is this what you do at every party? Just sit out by yourself?"

She nods. "Yeah pretty much. I'm not a big party person but I'm not alone because I have you to share it with." Torrie says softy as she slides on the bench closer to him and locked the gap between them. John flinches a little bit knowing that he couldn't do this. Torrie didn't even know him.

"Listen." He says before she can get anymore close. "I like you and everything but you don't even know me. We can't do this."

"Then give me a chance to get to know you." Torrie says. "I really like you Cena, your not like them. Your different." She continues on getting closer with each word she said. John's heart beated faster in his chest and he froze in his spot not knowing what to do. Torrie slowly placed her lips on his and whispers against it. "Just give me a chance to get to know you."

She moved in closer but this time he didn't reject. He kissed her with all his will as her breast brushed against his chest. Once his tongue invaded her mouth he no longer gave a damn about Masters, Torrie was his lost and not John's. He wraps his arms around her deepening the kiss, Torrie moans against his mouth to the motion of his tongue as it massaged against her's. Little did they know that Masters witnessed the whole thing.

**XxXxX**

Stacy had been in the restroom for quiet sometime now. She really didn't want to go back out there and face the others. It felt really weird to be at this type of place. She was unpopular though everyone knew her name since she was known to be one of the smartest people in school which gave her a nerd repuation. But wait she couldn't be any worser than Hass and Benjamin right? Those two play with Pokemon card for Christ sake.

She takes a deep breath taking one last look at the mirror in front of her before heading out. She had decided to use the bathroom inside Torrie's room rather than the one in the hallway since a bunch of people were in there having some sort of wild orgy that she had no interest in. Stacy flips her hair back and began to walk towards the door when a large figure walked in. It was Masters.

"What are you doing here Keibler? This is Torrie's room." Master says as Stacy backs off a little bit.

"I know I just used her bathroom. I'm on my way out. Bye now." She says attempting to reach the door when he grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"Your with Cena? You came with Cena here?" Masters asked remembering that Cena said something about bringing Stacy.

She nods. "Yeah, I'm with John. Why?"

Masters doesn't say anything back and released her as sickening thoughts raced on his head. Cena was gonna pay for taking Torrie and he wasn't gonna let him get away with it. The sight of Stacy urge Masters on to do it, he knew it would be wrong but Cena crossed the line, he took Torrie from right under his nose and now he was going to make Cena pay the price.

It was silence for a few moments and that's when she walked towards the door. Masters was blocking her way. "Excuse me." She says kindly trying to remain calm. The guy didn't move, he just stared at her. She can feel her insides getting tight when she realizes he wasn't letting her go. "Let me out!"

Masters grabs her by the hips roughly as he covered her mouth with his giant sized hands. He drags her across the room, Stacy kicks and tries to escape his arms. She bites him hard on his shoulder which caused him to scream and let go. She runs back to the door, when he caught her and pulled her by the hair, she screams as she feels his tight grip causing her roots to ache. He punches her across the face, she then falls to the bedroom floor, back first, she felt the vibe of the loud music downstairs through the wooden flooring. She opened her eyes slowly, soon seeing the lights of Masters as he dragged her to the bed and slammed her body on the sheets.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, for anybody who knows me is aware that I haven't touched a computer in over a year. I had some personal problems to assist too and thats why I been gone for so long. I haven't written during the time I was gone so my writing maybe alittle 'crappy.' I probably lost the ability I had since I been absent from fiction, so please excuse me on that. I will get better, trust me I always have a way to redeem myself.**

**Heres the long await Chapter 6 of If It All Ended Tomorrow. Please review and let me know what you think. Good people inspire me..thanks.**

**kisses, hugz, and jorrie luv-kay**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The grey inside him adopted the color of black as the feeling of loneliness began to have its power in him. He rocked back on the leather recliner with his crystal blue eyes focused on the transparent window trying to avoid the party that was going on across the field at the Wilson's. But how can he possibly ignore it? It was like ignoring a raid in front of house. There were his peers over there having a hell of a time and here he was alone on a Friday night in the hellhole they all call the, _Orton Mansion_.

Every night had been like this, his father would either be at work or some corny ass fishing trip so there was no one in the house often but him. Being left alone wasn't bad at all but its been going on all Randy's life and it sunk him deeper into a pool of great stress. When he was young he always thought his father was some sort of rock star that had to be away a lot and he wished it had been true. If his father was a rock star than that would be a reasonable excuse to why he was gone all the time. He knew that he didn't have the connection with his father like people thought he did. They were the poster picture example of a father and son in the town but it was bullshit to Randy.This whole damn thing nearly depresses him. He was now beginning to wish he had a brother or sister to share the walls of his home with. He figured that things would have been better that way so he wasn't so alone all the time.

Grabbing the small glass on the side full of Jack Daniels liquor he takes a small sip. Randy wasn't much of a drinker but at times like these he needed a drink or two just to relax the tense muscles in his body. The strong taste ran down his throat and he began to be comforted by the beverage. As the liquid continued to rivered down his throat the sound of the door bell nearly made him choke. He paused for a few beats realizing that it was almost eleven o'clock and didn't have a clue on who would be ringing his door this late. Carelessly shrugging he ignores the first ring and has another sip when the bell rang again. That time however there was a serious amount of pounding on the door resulting him to get off his butt to see what was going on.

"What the fuck is going on to whoever is there?! That's a oak door and if it breaks your paying for it!" He yells walking towards the wooden material as the pounding continued refusing to miss a second. "My old man isn't home right now so if your one of those annoying marketing people we don't want whatever your trying to sell us! Its an hour before midnight for crying out loud! Don't you fuckin people have any common sense?!"

His heart began to race as conclusions suddenly swam through his mind. Was this a robbery? He began to think for the worse and without a hesitation he reached over for the baseball bat on the side and marched to open the door. He swallowed the frightful emotions in and opened the door hard.

The oak material flew open and before he knew it Stacy unexpectedly fell into his arms. She was full of tears and her face choked on sorrow not being able to get words out.

"Stace!" Randy says being in a panic frenzy. His heart which beated in lightning previously now raced in the speed of light. His face redden as he pulled Stacy in being concerned to death.

Stacy's body was profoundly dead. She wasn't moving at all but her lips and hands shrived in fear. "Stacy! Say something! Your scaring me!" Randy says studying her appearance when he noticed that her underwear was hanging ripped below her thigh.

"No." He said quietly shaking his head refusing to believe it. "NO!" He yelled out in anger forming a hard fist as Stacy sobbed loudly still unable to form words.

"Who did this to you?!" Randy demanded losing his cool as his newly born rage jolted through the veins in his hand as it shook ready to hurt the first man that crossed his path. He's never been this angry before. It was the first time in his life where he found himself twitching to kill somebody.

Stacy just shook her head looking like she was too scared to tell him. Randy refused to take that as an answer and without any thinking right he grabbed Stacy hard by her boney shoulders and shook her. "Tell me who did this to you! Tell me!" He yells at her face as she looks away pouting hysterically. Her emotions overload and she failed to form words. Instead she points a finger towards the open door and directs Randy across the field where the party was.

Randy followed her finger and got the message. "What the hell were you doing there!? That's the jock party! Who the hell brought you there!?" He continued to yell at her. It hurt him to see her this way but it also pissed him off that she wasn't saying a thing.

"Stace, who the hell-" Before he can even finish his sentence and think things through only one person popped in his head.

"Cena."

No, he couldn't possibly do this to Stacy. Randy thought to himself but being as frustrated and angry as he was, Randy didn't give a damn whether John was their friend or not. That guy turned into the one of the most popular football jocks in a matter of weeks and Randy wasn't sure if all this attention was getting over his head. Has John changed? Has he changed into another Lenser? Hunter? Or maybe even that sick perverted scum Masters?

"Did that son of a bitch do this to you?!" He ordered out of Stacy who froze of shock at Randy's conclusion.

She couldn't move her lips as she started to regret coming to Randy in the first place. She wanted to find John but was afraid they were going to make a scene at the party. About to touch Randy's arm to signal him to calm down her fingers met the thin air rather than his arm. Randy left her on the floor and stormed out the door. She just screams after him on the floor in tears spotting a baseball bat in the hands of Randy as he made his way through the field.

**XxXxXxX**

"Well are you willing to give this a shot?" The beach blonde sitting close besides him asked.

John looks at her for a few seconds trying to recollect himself after their short lived makeout session which he promised to never get lured in again. These things happen at parties all the time and Torrie might be a little tipsy. He wasn't claiming she was but there was probably a good possible chance she had a few drinks. He couldn't exactly put the right circumstances together to why she would want him. He didn't understand and but was willing too. It wasn't everyday when the heavens above give you a girl that looks like this.

"Cena!" She pulls his sleeve trying to get his attention. "Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, I'm listening." He answers taking his eyes off her.

"So?" She says slowly running her long fingernails down his shoulder as if she was trying to seduce him again.

"So what?" John shrugs trying to act like he was clueless and didn't hear her question.

Torrie just chuckles and removes her hands off him. "I thought you said that you were a good listener?"

John shakes his head. "I never said that."

"Ok, you didn't say that but still you look like the 'listening' type of guy. Are you?" She raises her already arched eyebrows questioning him.

John just smiles. "Are into the 'listening' types?"

Her beautiful face pouted up in a smile aiming back at his which John admired a lot. She had the most breath taking smile he's seen in anyone. Her beauty shown through and that was proof that she was as good as a person as she was beautiful. You didn't see a lot of girls like that today. "Well, it depends how long your willing to listen." She answers teasing him with her pink lips now tightly close forcing to hold back another smile as she took her eyes off him and set them on the mini water fountain in front of them.

"Hmm, well for me it depends whether I'm gonna get a kiss at the end for listening." He grins teasing her back as he watched her pale face glow in a light blush. Usually if a girl blushes that was a signal she was beginning to feel shy or uncomfortable in a situation but he decided to go on with the teasing. A blushing Torrie was too cute to ignore.

"Your blushing?" He asked.

"What? No, that's just my makeup."

"Makeup? How may layers of that shit do you wear? About as much as Trish?"

"Why? You like natural looking women?" She questions him back.

John grits his teeth together. He has never spoken to a person that gets back at him with questions all the time. "Yeah, you can say I'm into the natural look."

"Would it make you feel any better if I told you I'm not wearing makeup and I was blushing?"

"No, cause I like you already." He whispers close to her ear tickling her with his hot breath as she giggled lightly pulling him closer to her. He thought she was going to kiss him again but instead she offers him a drink.

"I don't drink." He says completely forgetting that he had a bottle of beer sitting on the bench besides him that he got from Jericho earlier.

Torrie just laughs as she spotted the bottle. "I don't mean beer Cena, I mean do you want something else to drink rather than that? I don't drink either." She says confirming to him that she wasn't drunk.

"What do you have?"

"You like soda?"

"Sure."

Torrie then gets up from the bench and heads inside to fetch the drinks. It wasn't until he was completely alone when he realized that he couldn't go on with Torrie like this. Just moments ago Masters wanted to rip his head off and the last thing he wanted was bad blood directing his way. It wasn't like he was afraid of the son of a bitch but Masters was known to seek revenge. The last thing John wanted was to be involved in any type of drama which was why he stayed away from the Randy and Stacy crap.

Looking around his surroundings he didn't see Torrie anywhere and just fled through the back fence. He felt bad for ditching her but figured she can do the math herself and realize that they were going too fast. But how was making out too fast? It wasn't like they did anything else other than that. The truth was John was afraid to commit himself to someone like Torrie. He felt as if he wasn't deserving of her and wouldn't give her a life compared to a rich scum like Masters would. This was their senior year afterall and this possible relationship with Torrie can reach new heights. They could have a life together after high school and John couldn't do that. He was dead broke, lived in a crappy apartment building, had no car, and had a dead end job. What can he possibly do for Torrie?

Prancing his way through the flower beds at the side of the Wilson house he speed passes through the windows hoping not to be seen. He took a breath of relief as soon as he reached the front lawn as the feeling of guilt ran through the center hell of his gut for leaving Torrie like that. He stood still for a few beats thinking he should go back because ditching her without leaving a trace a wrong when he spotted Randy walking towards him with a baseball bat.

Being too caught up with the Torrie situation John didn't realize that Randy was murderous. He just walked up for Orton and greeted him like he usually did. "Yo Orton! Where'd ya been man? I been trying' to get a hold of you!"

John then offered his hand to Randy for a man hug only to have it slapped. "I don't need your shit." Randy mutters.

"What? Slow down there." John said being confused as ever. "What's wrong man?" He whispers to Randy trying to avoid making a scene in front of Torrie's house. There were people around the front door which was open and if Randy kept his attitude up something can happen.

Randy laughs as he slightly looks down at the ground for a second. Then faster than hell on wheels without any warning he drops the baseball bat and punches John right in the nose. The loud pop got the attention of almost everyone in sight and John fell on the grass as students from their year ran out of the house to see what was that pop about.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" John snaps feeling hotness as blood escaped through his nose signaling him that Randy had busted him open.

"What's wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you? You think you can just bring Stacy here? What the fuck were you thinking?!" Randy yells out loud looking down at John who was rapidly bleeding below him. His face was red with his fist shaking to hit Cena again.

Even if he was busted open John manages to lift himself off the grass and take this lightly. "Oh so this about me taking Stacy here as my date? I thought I told you that I wouldn't take her from you. I would never do that and you know it!"

"I don't give a damn if you take her to a party Cena. What I give a shit about is you not watching her."

"What happened to her?" John calmly asked as he sensed that something was wrong. He has never seen Randy this angry enough to bust him open. "Where is she?"

Randy chuckles "That's the least of your concern."

"WHERE IS SHE?!" John demanded out of Randy. "WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?"

"Why don't you ask one of your friends inside? I'm sure one of them know what happened." Randy says smirking off looking at the pact of guys watching on from the steps of the house.

"They are not my friends. Stacy is my friend, you fuckin tell me what happened to her Orton, I swear." John says in a serious tone looking as murderous as Randy was.

Orton just laughs. "Yeah, you were a great friend to her tonight." He says sarcastically.

"What happened to her!" John says with his patience running thin. If Randy wasn't gonna give him an answer he was going to be forced to beat it out of him.

"Just do me and Stace a favor and stay away. Just stay away from us. If you were a real friend you would of never brought her here, you would of never joined that damn team!" Randy yells as he throws his hand in the air going for John once again until Eddie and Rey jumped in and held Randy back.

"Let go of me!" Randy snaps in rage wanting to start another round of punches on John.

Once Randy was islocated enough, he turned his back and walked back across the field disappearing through the darkness. John never felt so embarrassed and at the same time hurt in his life. Embarrassed because here he was busted open on his ass in front of 35 percent of the school and hurt because of Randy. He really had no clue why this was happening. If he did something wrong to Randy and Stacy then he demand to know what it was and what he can do to fix it. He gingerly walked himself towards Eddie and Rey ignoring the snickering coming from Jericho and Adam.

"Holy shit! That sissy Orton just knocked you on your ass Cena!" Jericho laughs along with half the football team.

"EY! Shut it homes." Eddie says helping John walk towards his car as the jocks laugh on to what just happened except for a redden face Masters who just looked on in the shadows.

"Well looks like you and Orton are officially over. I've always thought to myself when you two were gonna call it quits." Jericho continued to flap his gums.

"I'm gonna kick his ass." Eddie whispers.

"No, Eddie. Lets go." Rey says opening the backseat for John as he willing sat down feeling more hurt than ever.

Rey closed the door and he can still hear Jericho's comments blasting their way towards him. It was one of the worst moments in his life and will be in printed in bold on his skull forever. It wasn't until he got in the car when he spotted Torrie with a look of concern painted all over her face. He took his eyes off her since she wasn't that important at the moment even though he knew he would have to deal with her someday. As Eddie drove on and he couldn't help but look across the field where the _Orton Mansion_ sat peacefully wondering to himself _what the hell was going on._

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Part 1 of the this story officially ends here so expect some time to have gone by with the next update.**

**Chapter 7:**

John walked into the parking lot of West Newbury High as the second week of the school year began. It was only the second week back from the summer and he just couldn't believe all the crap that happened in the short period of time. About 85 percent of that time he had been completely clueless and didn't know where all these sudden occurrences was coming from. It clouded his mind often and gave him the worst headaches just trying to go around situation to figure out how it all started. He really couldn't stress enough times about it.

First, it was Randy's fallout with Stacy regarding the Andrew Test thing. Second, Orton disappears after the fight with Stacy and then reappears knocking him down at the jock party on Friday bitching at him for not watching Stacy. This is what he saw through his eyes and if there was a person out there that will explain to him why then he would die happy. Headaches was all he got this past weekend because of the billion times he tried to think things through. If he had done anything to both Randy and Stacy then he demand to know what it was and what he can to fix it.

Fixing it was all he wanted done. He tried calling Stacy a hundred times over the weekend but like he expected she wasn't answering his rings. Maybe she was mad at him too but no matter how many people he had against him he knew he had the right to know what went down with Stacy and where he went wrong. Leaving him behind on all this stuff just pissed and confused him even more and he wasn't up to do the thinking himself. It gave him the worst of headaches and he was no longer up for that.

John made his way up the steps and nothing in the world made him feel unstable once he opened the front doors and walked into the hellhole he was to spend six hours of his day in. Students of all grades were already packing the halls in little pit circles talking to their friends awaiting for the first period bell to ring. He smoothly makes his way through the packs and reached his locker to find the head writer of the school paper waiting for him. Melina looking quiet hot in the shortest skirt he's ever seen on a girl with her cleavage popping out of her tight shirt was standing there with the latest newspaper in hand. John ignores her presence at first but like he expected her huge mouth opens and she starts to blab.

"Well, the star quaterback's replacement is finally here!" She begins and John grits his teeth feeling his head throb and he began getting headaches again. This time however it wasn't because of Orton and Stacy. It was Melina's annoying voice that got him aching. That wasn't a good sound to hear in the morning.

"What can I do for you Melina?" He asked deciding he was going to nice to her for once since she approached him in a decent way.

Melina just smirks at him in a teasing way as she swung the newspaper back and fourth in front of him. "I got something here Cena." She says.

John annoyingly sighs. Knowing how nosy this girl is he figured she already published a story about Orton knocking him down or possibly him and Torrie screwing around. "Look, if you wrote shit about me at the jock party more power to ya. I really don't give a shit because after getting my ass busted open in front of 35 percent of the school I'm over it."

That reply only left her to release a tiny giggle. It was the most evil giggle John has ever heard in his life. Her brown eyes were pinned on him tight as she opened the newspaper and there on the front page was Stacy. Before he can take it from her she quickly snatches it away from his reach.

"Yo, what did that say? Did you write that shit?"

Melina nods looking quiet proud of herself. "Wrote and published it."

"What did you write about Stacy?" John demanded knowing Melina's history and her way in ruining people in the paper. "I swear if you published any bullshit about her I'll officially have permission to hurt you." He threatens never feeling so angry in his life.

The tiny Melina back off a bit looking a bit intimidated by Cena. "I didn't write bullshit about her Cena! Everything I wrote about her was true!" She spits.

John playfully nods obviously not buying it. "Your a damn snake. I don't believe anything you write or say."

"Hmm, then if I'm such a snake then you should thank me for being one. Stacy was raped by Masters on Friday and everyone in this school is gonna know it by the end of the day. That Masters is a sick scum." She explains not realizing that John was clueless about the situation.

"What?" John says being clueless and he didn't know where to begin.

Melina gives him a confused look. "Oh wait, you didn't know about it?" She asked with her eyes wide in amazement. "Orton didn't tell you? He's your best friend right? I think its pretty sad he didn't tell you a thing. What kind of a friend is that?"

At this point John couldn't agree more with Melina. What kind of a friend was Orton for not telling him about Stacy? The bastard. Is this what Randy was blaming him for? Too full of rage he couldn't no longer think since thoughts about fining Orton spammed heavily through his already aching mind. Without a hesitation he shoved his backpack on Melina's chest ordering her to hold it as he marched through the halls on his way to Orton's locker. Randy was sure to be in the morning and he was inching to bust him open for keeping things this important from him.

The sight of his victim was now clearly visible. His icy green eyes were on the spot as he approached Randy like a lion on its prey. Randy was emptying his backpack placing books and binders inside his locker when John came from the side and slammed his locker door without any warning. Thankfully Randy's hand wasn't in the way when the harsh shutting occurred. The whole hallway went silent as students crowded round the edges waiting for the two former friends to fight. Randy slightly grins looking at John as he dropped his backpack to the floor.

"I knew it! I knew you were gonna come at me after I knocked you on your ass."

"Nah, I didn't come here for that. I came here because-"

Cutting him off short only angered John more. He wanted to sock Randy right in the kisser for interrupting him. "Then if your not here to get your ass knocked down again then what the hell do you want?"

John was taken aback by the use of Randy's words. Never in their friendship did he hear Randy speak to anyone this way. Orton was wearing a new mask and he wasn't liking it one damn bit. "You better watch your fucking tone with me."

Randy chuckles. "Or else what? Your gonna beat my ass? Why don't you kick my ass right now then Cena?"

Even if John's system was flooded in angry and the desire to hit Orton was strong he held himself back because he knew if he was to hit Randy that was something he'll most likely regret. Randy meant a lot to him and he couldn't throw a fist. Gawd knows he'll hit his father first before he laid a hand on Randy. "I don't wanna fight you."

"C'mon! Just hit me Cena, I know you want too." Randy tries to convince him by leaning forward and pointing a finger at his right cheek as a signal he wanted it there. "Just fuckin hit me!"

Ignoring Randy's immaturity John gets straight to the point. "That's really fucked of you for not telling about Stacy."

Orton pauses for a second and stands straight no longer leaning his head towards John. "Oh so this is about that. "

"Yeah, its about that."

"What's messed up is you not watching her. You abandoned her John!" Randy spats.

John shakes his head. "No! Your fucked up for not telling me. I heard this shit from Melina and I would fucking appreciate it if I heard it from you."

"If you were there for Stacy then none of this would have happened and that's why I blame you for this shit."

"Blame Masters. If that son of a bitch held his shit together then none of this would happen." John corrects continuing to defend himself.

"Masters? Why Masters? Its an expectation from a guy like him to rape girls because he's such a sick ass pervert but you, your suppose to look out for Stacy and you didn't."

"Then if your putting the blame on me then you should respect me enough to let me know where I went wrong! You should have been the one to tell me what happened. I shouldn't be hearing it from Melina!"

Randy shrugs. "Sorry man but that's just how I roll now. You did something wrong figure it out yourself." He snorts.

John was literally growing tired of Randy's attitude change. "Can you just fuckin pretend your mature for one second? I find you hard to talk to when your acting like a five year old!"

"Me acting like a five year old? Ok, I'll stop acting like one. Why don't you drop the act as well and stop trying to convince yourself that you done nothing wrong." Randy challenges back now staring deadly at John.

"It isn't my fault and you damn well know it isn't!" John snaps and he can no longer hold his cool.

Thankfully the first period bell rang and broke the conversation before Randy can start another round. Orton gives him a nasty look before departing out of sight and lastly says, "Stop the convincing. Everybody knows its your fault, even Stacy."

Randy rudely brushed passed him throwing his backpack over one shoulder and walked. John didn't bother in replying back since he felt betrayed. Here he was standing in the halls alone and he felt like breaking down into tears when it was made official, Randy was no longer a friend of his.

The center pit hell in his stomach choked on all his newly developed emotions and he had a desire to leave. He didn't want to be in school today since everybody was gonna give him the shit Orton just did. As much as he wanted to believe that the rape wasn't his fault the more he thought about it the more convinced he became. Maybe he was just too defensive to accept the fact that it really was his fault. Afterall he promised to keep an eye out for Stacy but somewhere down the line he failed in attempt too and hurt the two people that matter to him most.

Exiting the front doors of the school he speed walked to a nearby bus stop not caring where it took him. John just wanted to get away for a few hours to recollect himself from the breakdown. His insides were literally torn part and he couldn't imagine going on weakly without Randy who had always been his backbone and support system.

He had been on the bus for about half an hour now and the last stop was drawing near. It took him to the pit of all places that he wasn't even familiar with. It was about five miles outside of town and he let out a breath of relief once he stepped out into the new world. The sky was beaming down on him as he followed a walk trail and soon lead him to a lake surrounded with huge sized boulders and beautiful green grass. He took in the fresh air and began to be relaxed by his surroundings.

The tension he felt moments ago seemed to fade away when he spotted a familiar face across from him. There was she was sitting on a bolder looking out onto the lake with the water's reflection shining through her honey colored hair. His conscience took place and he was wanting to leave since this wasn't the right time for him to run into Torrie. But before he can get away she knew he was there. _Damn_, he thought to himself.

"Cena?" She says turning around when she felt his presence. "What are you doing here?" She asked quickly wiping the tears away from her eyes.

John noticed she had been crying but did her the favor and pretended he didn't see a thing. "Oh hey Torrie! I didn't expect to see you here. Aren't you suppose to be at school?"

"Are you suppose to be at school?" She asked back and he really couldn't believe how many damn times she answers him with a question.

"Didn't felt like going today." He answers.

"Because of what happened on Friday?" She questions this time turning her body to face him. Her face bore all sad angles with her eyes baggy as a wet teabags. She was crying for sometime now and John couldn't ignore it anymore.

"You aight?"

Torrie's face pouted up in sorrow as she shook her head. "You must know by now." She says softy as her lips shriveled. "I'm so sorry Cena. I'm sorry for what happened to her. If I had taken Masters back then he would have left Stacy alone. Its all my fault!"

"Hey." He says softly kneeling down to his knees lining up his face across from her's. "It ain't no one's fault baby." John tells her as he places the tip of his index finger on the edge of her chin lifting her face up as tears ran down the center of her nose.

She didn't pull away from his touch and willingly accepted it by making skin to skin contact with his finger to her hands. They stared at one another for a few beats making the jolt of heaven rise through John's heart. "Does it hurt?" She asked running her fingers down the tip of his busted up nose.

"Kinda. Used to the pain by now though."

She smiles slightly giving him warmth from within. "You still are cute though with a busted up nose."

John just chuckles beginning to feel comforted by her and he began to be thankful that she was the one he ran into. Without another word John sucked up his gut and went for her lips. It felt like a magnet he was getting sucked into and he couldn't hold it back any longer. John takes capture of them like the other night when their lips first met. His kiss was soft and passionate as Torrie swallowed in the satisfaction kissing him back with the same amount of the attention. The sensation of the kiss takes over both of their bodies as the tingle of a newly born relationship took its affect between them.

He seriously couldn't help but notice how comforting and relaxed Torrie made him feel. For the short period of time they spent together to him she was becoming his new source for comfort. He couldn't resist her touch, her smile, her eyes, her body; he couldn't resist her. Embracing himself into her feel he enjoys the moment completely draining the heavy thoughts he previously had out of his mind, this can truly be the start of something new.

**XxXxXxX**

It will still vivid in her memory. The darkness and coldness of it all still shriveled through her veins and all weekend long she stayed locked in this hospital room trying to get passed the worst night of her life. She never really had a choice since her parents ruled over every decision she was suppose to make. They checked in her this dump to get some much needed rest but it only made her suffering worst. She figured if she stayed a home instead she would of felt more comfortable to around family but her mother was just too caught up and broken down about the situation that she couldn't even look at her daughter. It hurt her to see that her parents were bailing out but deep down inside she knew they still care and love her very much.

Time was all they needed and that's what she was wanting as well. Time did heal all wounds and she couldn't wait for that moment went it finally closes all the marks within her. Stacy sat on the hospital bed staring down at the bowl of orange flavored jello and began to feel sick to her stomach. That was all she had been eating all weekend long as if she was on some sort of strict diet. She just took the spoon and began to mix the jello watching how the layers of the glossy orange color swirled and reflected onto her light brown eyes. It wasn't long until thoughts of Masters ran through her mind and she found herself smashing the jello with the spoon fuming in both hurt and anger.

_How can somebody do such a thing? Is there at least one decent person in the world that's not out to harm another? What did she ever do to anybody? What was so wrong in using a bathroom in someone's bedroom? What was so wrong about her? So wrong about her to be treated in such way? Did her needs and her being as a person didn't matter to anyone? Was she some sort of an animal that anyone can just toy around and play with? _

No matter what the reason was Stacy knew she got off lucky. As hurt and torn apart inside Stacy was indeed a lucky girl to get off the way she did. Most girls aren't so lucky, they either end up dead and thrown at the side of a street or instantly become a slave to their rapist too scared to tell anyone. She oftens thinks about the situation this way so she wasn't so damn distressed all the time.

Setting the bowl of the jello aside she begins to take in deep breaths setting her eyes onto the four cornered dull white walls of the hospital room. Stacy never felt so alone and the silence in the little space killed it all. The clock ticking above her head was the only thing talking informing her of every minute passed and still no one she knew bothered in calling or checking in. Maybe nobody did care.

Just then the door opens and her heart jumps at the sight of the tall lean figure. She couldn't be any happier to see him; Randy. Randy walked in the room with a smile on his face carrying a fruit basket with him. Stacy smiles back but it fades away when realized John wasn't with Randy.

"How you feeling beautiful?" Randy starts setting the basket of fresh fruits down on a nearby table. "I brought you these, I just figured you can eat something else other than jello for a change."

"Yeah, I'm starving but you could of brought me a hamburger or something." She jokes. "I had enough of light food."

Randy just shrugs off the comment and takes a seat besides Stacy's bed placing a hand on her's to show her his support. Stacy knew what he was trying to do and wasn't up for a moment. She was going to end up in tears if he began to rat on about the situation. "I'm tired of crying Randy. Let's just skip the talk and forget about it ok?"

"Hey, whatever you want to do this fine with me Stace but I want you to know that I'll always be here for you." He says as he patted her hand with his feeling how shakily Stacy was becoming everytime a guy would even touch her even if they meant no harm.

Stacy looks away from him still refusing to give in the conversation. "So uh, did you talk to John?" She asked changing the subject.

"Oh yeah I did." He answers quickly obviously not wanting to talk about Cena.

She looks back at him only to see the look of not being interested painted all over his face but she acted as if she hadn't noticed a thing. "That's good. Did you apologize for hitting him then? Is everything good between you two now?"

"No." He simply answers with a tone at the edge of his voice.

"Why not?"

"Because he's the one who owes you an apology."

Stacy shakes her head. "I don't blame John! He didn't do anything wrong and I would hate it out of you for making him feel guilty!"

Randy rolls his eyes at the remark. These were the things he hated about Stacy most. She was such a forgiving understandable person that was willing to get through anything in a matter of seconds no matter who was at fault. Stacy was just so damn nice and it was bugger to him. "As far as I'm concerned Stace, he has every right to feel guilty for what he let happen to you."

"He didn't do anything to me!" Stacy continues to take defense to John.

"He abandoned you Stace! If it wasn't for him you wouldn't have been touched." Randy informs as Stacy continued to shake her head refusing to open her mind to Randy for once.

"You can avoid John forever." She states looking him dead in the eye showing him how serious she was about it.

Randy just chuckles. "Oh yes I can!" He agrued back.

"I can't believe your giving up your friendship with John over this! You can't do that. Not for me Randy. You need to talk to John again and fix things! I need the both of you to be friends again to help me get through this. Don't you want me to get through this Randy?" She says looking at him with a expression of disbelief. She really had no idea where this new Randy was coming from.

He just gives her a playful grin and looked as if what she just said didn't matter for shit to him. "Why are you always concerned about John? John is always right in your eyes and I'm the one that always does wrong. What can I possibly fuckin do to get you on my side!" He snaps as he pounds on his chest with a open fist expressing how angry he felt.

Randy's face was literally red as a cherry and he began to feel murderous again. Stacy was always siding with John and it always been that way. No matter how hard he tried to care about her he can't top John in her eyes.

"I'm not taking sides and don't you dare consider that I'm!" She protested against him.

"Its pretty fuckin obvious you are taking his side Stace. Just tell me, its ok. You always favored John over me."

_"That's not true."_ Stacy replies in a calmer tone as she held back the tears from falling out of her eyes. "You know that's not true." She repeats again reaching her hand out to touch his when he pulled away from her.

"What are friends for anyways?" He says brushing her off not taking long as he took steps and exit the room leaving Stacy to look on in the silent.


End file.
